Dimensões
by Aline Cresswel
Summary: O destino sempre pareceu gostar de brincar com a vida de Harry, quando todos se foram, e ele não tinha mais motivos para viver, três figuras estranhas aparecem e lhe fazem uma oferta, ao aceitá-la ele mudará sua vida completramente...
1. O Estranho

**O Estranho**

- Albus precisamos de ajuda. – falou Lilly entrando apressada na sala do diretor.

- O que houve? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado.

- Um garoto foi encontrado nos terrenos de Hogwarts, não é um dos estudantes, e ele está seriamente ferido. – respondeu Lilly. – Ele tem por volta de dezesseis ou dezessete anos e…

- O que foi? – perguntou novamente Dumbledore quando ela se interrompeu, enquanto andava ao lado da ruiva até a enfermaria, o rosto de Lilly aparentava apreensão.

- Ele é igual ao James quando mais jovem. – respondeu Lilly preocupada. – Achamos que ele possa ser um comensal usando uma poção polissuco mal-feita.

- Bem, isso nós descobriremos com o tempo. – disse Dumbledore de forma a confortar a garota, desde que Harry James Potter morrera, que nem ela nem James Potter eram os mesmos.

Ao chegarem à enfermaria encontraram Madame Pomfrey cuidando do jovem enquanto Sirius e James ficavam postados aos pés da cama para o caso do garoto acordar e tentar atacar alguém.

- Qual a situação Poppy? – perguntou Dumbledore olhando sombriamente para o garoto, ele podia sentir um grande poder vindo dele, poder demais para alguém tão jovem.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém tão ferido quanto esse garoto. – falou Madame Pomfrey, mais preocupada com a recuperação do paciente do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Ela havia tirado o casaco e a camisa dele, além de um estranho colar que ele usava, também tirou a calça dele, deixando-o apenas com uma boxe preta para que pudesse ver a extensão dos danos.

– Pelo que eu pude rastrear, ele parece ter sido vitima de uns dez feitiços das trevas diferentes, sem falar alguns que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que são, das que eu identifiquei, bem… existem rastros da Cruciatus, Imperius, Sectumsempra entre outras.

Dumbledore e os outros não puderam ficar mais surpresos, todos se perguntando no que o garoto se metera para estar naquele estado.

- E tem mais. – continuou Madame Pomfrey enquanto virava o garoto de costas para poder fechar um enorme corte nas costas dele. Parecia ter sido ali que o Sectumsempra acertara, não tinha acertado em cheio, pois se tivesse haveria cortes por todo o corpo do rapaz.

- Como assim mais? – perguntou Dumbledore já com pena do rapaz, comensal ou não ninguém merecia ser vitima de tantas magias das trevas.

- Ele tem cicatrizes por todo o corpo, algumas bem antigas. – respondeu Poppy terminando seu trabalho com o garoto e olhando do diretor para os outros adultos, continuando a falar apontando algumas cicatrizes do garoto. – Essa na testa foi feita a uns dezesseis anos, e se ele tiver a idade que aparenta ter, isso quer dizer que ele era somente um bebê…

Lilly segurou a respiração se lembrando de seu filho que era apenas um bebê quando fora assassinado por Voldemort, Lilly agora sabia que o jovem não era nenhum espião, pois que tipo de monstros além de Voldemort e seus seguidores fariam mal a um bebê?

- Tem uma no braço feita por uma adaga, essa é mais recente, ele deve tê-la conseguido mais ou menos com treze ou quatorze anos. Há uma estranha segunda cicatriz no mesmo braço, como se alguma coisa o tivesse atravessado, mais especificamente como se a presa de algum animal tivesse trespassado o braço e fosse venenoso, pois parece ter sido tratado com lágrimas de fênix, e ele tem muitas outras. –Madame Pomfrey tentava manter o ar profissional, mas dava para ver o quão abalada ela estava. - Já foi acertado pelo menos mais umas duas vezes pelo Sectumsempra, quando tratada corretamente os ferimentos feitos por essa maldição podem ser quase totalmente curados deixando apenas leves cicatrizes pelo corpo, e ele as tem, são cicatrizes demais Albus, eu não sei no que esse menino se meteu, mas eu nunca vi ninguém com tantas cicatrizes… a não ser Olho-Tonto.

Ao terminar de falar Madame Pomfrey pegou uma poção de reposição de sangue e virou o rapaz na cama para que ele ficasse de barriga pra cima e o fez ingerir toda a poção, ele havia perdido bastante sangue pelo que ela pode perceber.

Com um aceno de varinha ela fez uma calça de pijama ser vestida nele, mas ele teria que ficar sem camisa, facilitaria para ela poder trocar as faixas que cobriam todo o seu abdômen, ela havia fechado os ferimentos, mas alguns eram bem profundos, poderiam voltar a abrir.

- Onde está o garotinho? – perguntou Lilly com uma voz chorosa.

James se aproximou dela e passou o braço pela cintura dela, ele sabia que crianças machucadas eram um assunto muito delicado para Lilly, se fosse sincero para ele também.

- Que garoto? – perguntou Dumbledore olhando para o casal.

- Quando eu encontrei a cópia do James aí. – falou Sirius apontando para o garoto na cama.

Era a primeira vez que ele se pronunciava. Desde que seu afilhado havia sido morto e Rabicho preso que Sirius Black não era o mesmo, aliás nenhum dos marotos era, a traição de alguém que eles tinham total fé, principalmente por essa traição ter custado a vida de Harry, fez todos deixarem uma parte de si para trás, a de Sirius foram as brincadeiras, ele se tornara um homem sério e calado, muito diferente do que um dia já fora.

– Havia uma criança com ele, acho que deve ter uns dois ou três anos, ele estava chorando bastante, mas não tinha ferimentos, parecia mais assustado, eu pedi para que alguns elfos cuidassem dele, afinal enfermaria não é lugar para crianças. – continuou Sirius.

Todos assentiram e ficaram olhando para o garoto que se parecia tanto com James, por mais que sentissem pena do garoto não podiam deixar de desconfiar, em tempos de guerra ninguém é confiável… e os marotos aprenderam isso da pior forma possível.

- Não. – murmurou o garoto, Madame Pomfrey se aproximou imediatamente, vendo que o garoto estava ardendo em febre e delirando. – Pare! Papai, mamãe…

O garoto agora se debatia fortemente na cama, Madame Pomfrey estava tentando alguns feitiços para conter a febre, mas o garoto estava repelindo-os, uma barreira mágica parecia ter sido colocada em volta dele.

- Não! Me deixe ir, é meu padrinho! – gritou o garoto desesperado tentando se soltar a todo custo de James e Sirius que tentavam conter o garoto, mas estavam tendo grandes dificuldades para isso. – Não! Ele não está morto! Ele não pode estar morto…

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Alvo a Madame Pomfrey, afinal o garoto estava bem até pouco tempo atrás.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue e está exausto, isso o fez ter febre, acho… - Madame Pomfrey olhou para o garoto desolada. – Acho que ele está… são lembranças Alvo.

- Não! – o grito do garoto era de fúria, se tornando implorativo e doloroso depois. – Ela não! Ela não, por favor! Faça o que quiser comigo, mas deixe-a em paz!

O garoto começou a chorar profundamente, um choro que fez todos sentirem-se mal, não era o pranto de alguém que tinha passado por coisas difíceis, era o choro de alguém que tinha perdido tudo.

- Tio Harry? – perguntou uma voz infantil vinda da porta.

Eles olharam para traz e viram um garotinho de uns dois anos olhando assustado para a cama onde estava o mais velho, o menino tinha cabelos pretos e olhos extremamente verdes como os de Lilly. Sirius estranhou quando encontrou os dois ele podia jurar que o menininho tinha olhos azuis acinzentados como os dele.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou o menino.

- Ele vai ficar bem, só teve um pesadelo. – falou Lilly indo até o menino passando a mão no rosto dele, de modo a acalmá-lo, pois ele parecia prestes a chorar como o tio dele.

- Ah! – exclamou o garoto sorrindo e indo até a cama do enfermo, ele pegou o colar que antes estava no pescoço de Harry, que Madame Pomfrey tinha jogado em cima de uma cadeira assim como as roupas do moreno. – Ele semple tem pesadeios, então ele toma uma poção.

O menino enfiou a mão no saquinho pendurado no cordão e pareceu procurar alguma coisa até que puxou uma pequena maleta, parecia uma frasqueira de metal que Lilly tinha onde guardava sua maquiagem.

Ele abriu com estremo cuidado a maleta e todos puderam ver uma enorme quantidade de poções, o fundo da maleta com certeza tinha sido ampliado para caber tantas poções, a criança tirou de lá uma poção e se aproximou da cama subindo nela e fez menção de dá-la a Harry que tinha se acalmado um pouco.

- Espera aí mocinho, me deixa ver que poção é essa. – pediu Madame Pomfrey estendendo a mão, o garoto deu a poção para ela e Poppy deixou um ofego de surpresa escapar. – Você disse que ele sempre toma essa poção?

- Nem semple, ele começou a tomá ela um pouco depois do vovô e da vovó ilem pala o céu. – falou o menino com uma carinha triste.

Os adultos desviaram o rosto do pequeno, era muito triste ver uma criança falar assim, como se estivesse acostumada com perdas, mas era cada vez mais comum naqueles dias.

- Qual é o problema com a poção Poppy? – perguntou Dumbledore curioso.

- É a poção do sono sem sonhos. – respondeu Madame Pomfrey olhando com pena para o garoto na cama, se ele precisava de uma poção dessas para dormir ela não queria saber pelo que ele tinha passado.

Vendo que Sirius e James olhavam para a enfermeira sem entender muito bem, pois eles conheciam a poção e já a tomaram algumas vezes, Lilly explicou.

- Essa poção é muito forte, o tipo que se dá a pacientes que sofreram um grande trauma, mas mesmo assim é evitada, pois ela causa dependência.

- Porque um garoto que não deve nem ter saído da escola precisa de algo assim? – perguntou Sirius desconcertado, tudo sobre o garoto parecia uma grande incógnita.

- Por causa dos pesadeios uai! – falou a criança revirando os olhos, afinal ele já tinha explicado isso. – Uma vez ele glitou tanto que teve que ir pala o hospital, a gaganta dele estava em caine, foi o que o culandeio falou.

Todos tremeram só de imaginar o quanto o pesadelo deve ter sido ruim a ponto do garoto ter que ir ao hospital com a garganta em carne viva.

Madame Pomfrey ministrou a poção em uma dose pequena, depois teria que conversar com o garoto sobre aquilo, não era uma boa idéia continuar bebendo a poção… por mais que ele precisasse.

- Diga garotinho…

- Teddy. – Teddy interrompeu Dumbledore, ele estava cansado de ser chamado de garoto, menino e essas variáveis.

- Me diga Teddy, o que aconteceu para que seu tio estivesse tão ferido? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo amavelmente para Teddy.

- Ele estava lutando conta Voldemoit. – falou Teddy para espanto de todos. – Eu fui capitulado e o meu padrinho tentou me salvá, aí houve um clalão e ele me encontou. – apontando para Sirius.

- Você tem certeza que ele estava duelando contra Voldemort Teddy? – perguntou Dumbledore pasmo.

- Sim, Voldemoit seeemple tenta mata o tio Harry. – respondeu o menino bocejando e aproveitando que estava sentado na cama com o padrinho se deitou ao lado deste e antes que fosse dito mais alguma coisa ele já estava dormindo.

Assim que Teddy se deitou Harry se pôs de lado e passou o braço pela cintura do menino, era quase como se tentasse protegê-lo com o corpo.

Os adultos ficaram olhando a cena pasmos, o que estava acontecendo? Como aquele garoto se machucara tanto? Seria verdade que ele estivera lutando contra Voldemort? Se era, como ele estava vivo? E principalmente, por que Voldemort sempre tentava matá-lo?

* * *

><p><em>Fic nova na área epero que gostem e por favor comentem.<em>


	2. Confuso

**Confuso**

Harry acordou atordoado, ele estava sem óculos, por isso sua visão estava bastante comprometida, ele olhou ao redor identificando a enfermaria de Hogwarts, ele ficou confuso por um instante, se concentrando para se lembrar do que aconteceu, ele estava nos terrenos de Hogwarts lutando contra Voldemort, havia mais e mais corpos espalhados pelo chão, ele tentava não olhar muito para eles, mesmo assim ele foi reconhecendo um por um dos amigos, parecia que somente ele estava de pé…

Sacudindo a cabeça levemente, se arrependendo rapidamente pela latejante dor que isso proporcionou, Harry tentou se livrar das dolorosas lembranças. A imagem de seu afilhado passou pela sua cabeça confusa, a batalha final contra Voldemort começou porque Teddy tinha sido capturado, Harry se forçou a levantar mesmo que cada célula do seu corpo se recusasse a cooperar, tudo estava doendo, e ele viu um pouco de sangue escorrer pelo seu abdômen, mas não se importou, Teddy era mais importante, ele era tudo que lhe restava… ele tinha que encontrá-lo e salvá-lo.

Andou tropeçando nos seus próprios pés para fora da enfermaria, se surpreendendo por Madame Pomfrey não ter aparecido para pará-lo, o corpo destroçado dela passou como um flash por sua mente, ele entrecerrou os olhos para afastar a lembrança, ele tinha que achar Teddy! Era nisso que tinha que se concentrar.

Usando as paredes como apoio ele se perguntou como elas ainda estavam de pé, pelo que ele se lembrava o castelo estava ruindo aos poucos por causa dos feitiços lançados pelos combatentes.

Alguns passos depois, já não se agüentando mais em pé Harry se recostou na parede de tijolos, sua respiração pesada. Ele ouviu um barulho ao seu lado como se alguém tivesse exclamado em surpresa, ele se virou rapidamente tentando focar quem se aproximava, mas tudo que pôde ver foi um vulto preto e vermelho, ele não entendia muito bem porque suas vistas estavam tão ruins, nem quando estava sem óculos ficavam assim, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele poderia reconhecer aquele vulto e o perfume em qualquer lugar, aquela era Gina… mas como podia ser ela? Ele ainda não entendia, pois a vira morrer…

Gina jamais se esqueceria daquele dia, tudo amanhecera normal, o dia estava ensolarado e ela estava atrasada para a primeira aula, nem deu tempo de tomar o café-da-manhã, suas colegas de quarto, como sempre, a deixaram no quarto, nem se dando conta que ela ainda estava dormindo.

Mas não podia culpá-las por isso, Gina desde o seu primeiro ano fizera de tudo para não chamar atenção, não depois do episódio da Câmara Secreta…

Estava andando apressada pelo corredor que ia dar no da enfermaria tentando cortar caminho, quando virou, deu de cara com um garoto encostado na parede parecendo ofegante, não pode segurar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Sua surpresa só aumentou ao perceber que o garoto só vestia uma calça de pijama, estando descalço e com o abdômen todo enfaixado e ao que parecia algum ferimento dele havia aberto, pois o sangue empapava as faixas.

- Gi. – murmurou o garoto, os olhos dele pareciam desfocados, como se fizesse força para enxergá-la, Gina ficou em silêncio, não sabia o que responder, como o garoto sabia seu apelido? – Eu achei que estava morta.

Gina assistiu de olhos arregalados uma lágrima escorrer pelo olho direito dele, e começou a ficar assustada quando ele se aproximou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a puxando contra ele, sua mochila escorregou de sua mão e antes dela poder fazer qualquer coisa, o menino cerrou seus lábios contra os dela.

No inicio Gina começou a retribuir, mas quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela tentou empurrá-lo, aquele desconhecido acabara de roubar seu primeiro beijo e ao que parecia ele nem havia notado que ela estava tentando afastá-lo, só se separou quando o fôlego acabou.

- Eu não entendo. – falou o menino ao se afastar, sua voz estava rouca.

Por mais que a situação a amedrontasse até a alma, Gina não conseguiu deixar de achá-la excitante, havia beijado um desconhecido, que pelo pouco que ela observou era lindo, e ele ainda tinha a voz mais sexy que ela já tinha ouvido na vida. Os garotos normalmente não se interessavam por ela, a não ser para maltratá-la.

- Eu vi você morrer. – falou o rapaz olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gina, a dor naquelas duas esmeraldas a sobressaltou.

- Se afaste dela! – gritou uma voz atrás de Harry, e Gina viu amedrontada o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas puxando a varinha e apontando para o garoto que ainda a abraçava.

Harry ficou tenso e se virou devagar, podia sentir a magia do homem atrás dele, e de repente ele achou ter entendido o que estava acontecendo, Voldemort provavelmente havia capturado Gina o fazendo acreditar que ela estava morta, e o homem que não passava de um vulto indistinto para ele era um comensal.

- Eu mandei você se afastar! – gritou mais uma vez o professor, mas o tal de Harry somente se virou para ele, ficando defensivamente na frente da menina Weasley.

- Professor, por favor, ele não me fez nada. – interferiu Gina, afinal era verdade, ao que parecia o garoto a havia confundido com alguém.

Mal terminara de dizer aquelas palavras e o garoto desmaiou, mas antes dele cair no chão ela viu um raio sair da mão dele e a atingir, ela fechou os olhos esperando sentir dor ou ficar inconsciente, mas segundos depois ela abriu os olhos, pois tudo que sentiu foi um calor morno a envolver e mais nada.

Ao perceber que iria ficar inconsciente, Harry usou um feitiço antigo que encontrara ao procurar se aperfeiçoar e o lançou contra Gina. A biblioteca da família Black era bastante proveitosa se a pessoa quisesse aprender coisas que não devia saber, o feitiço que Harry usou era um exemplo, ele fora banido a muito tempo, ninguém podia usá-lo, sendo considerado artes das trevas poderosíssima, o que Harry achava uma burrice, a menos que a pessoa fosse obrigada a lançar o feitiço, ele só protegeria a pessoa atingida.

Afinal o feitiço consistia em usar sua magia para defender outra pessoa, o problema era que se algo fosse feito a pessoa que estava sendo protegida por ele, os efeitos cairiam sobre a pessoa que lançou o feitiço, sendo assim, qualquer feitiço ou azaração que fosse lançada sobre Gina seria sentida por Harry e não por ela.

Antes de cair Harry foi amparado por um Sirius totalmente chocado, ele não podia compreender como Harry havia saído da enfermaria e andado mesmo que poucos passos até ali e ainda lançar um feitiço, sem varinha! Com cuidado ele levou o garoto de volta a enfermaria o deitando na cama e chamando Madame Pomfrey, e enquanto o ferimento de Harry era mais uma vez fechado, ele interrogava Gina em busca de detalhes sobre o que aconteceu antes dele chegar.

No entanto, tudo que a garota sabia é que aparentemente o menino havia a confundido com alguém, quando Dumbledore chegou, ele havia sido chamado por Sirius, percebeu o escudo que estava em volta de Gina, ficando impressionado por Harry tê-lo conseguido conjurar no estado que estava, para ter certeza que o escudo era mesmo o que ele estava pensando o diretor utilizou um feitiço revigorante em Gina, o raio foi até ela, mas foi desviado para Harry, que rechaçou o feitiço com o escudo mágico que fora conjurado em volta dele novamente, assim que ele desmaiou.

Por costume Harry Potter não abriu os olhos assim que acordou e nem deu mostras de tê-lo feito, ele se treinou para jamais demonstrar qualquer sinal de consciência antes de saber onde estava, algo que lhe salvou a vida várias vezes.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia Lilly, os alunos podem assustar Teddy. – falou uma voz rouca, que pareceu familiar a Harry, ele ficou imediatamente tenso ao ouvir o nome do afilhado, e levou toda sua força de vontade para permanecer quieto enquanto continuava ouvindo.

- Mas ele fica o tempo inteiro trancado! – exclamou uma voz feminina, ela parecia estranhamente familiar também, mas Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de onde já a tinha ouvido. Ele ficou revoltado ao imaginar o afilhado preso, mas mesmo assim não se mexeu. – Não é justo, ele é só uma criança…

- Por isso mesmo Lilly, nós não fazemos a mínima idéia pelo que Teddy já passou, e pelo pouco que conseguimos tirar dele… - os olhos claros e brilhantes perderam totalmente o brilho, mesmo que Harry não tivesse visto ele pôde ouvir o pesar na voz que parecia muito com a de Dumbledore. – Eu não sei se Teddy ficaria confortável no salão principal junto com todos os alunos, ele seria o centro das atenções.

- Tem razão, eu só não entendo o porquê dele ter parado de responder a nossas perguntas. – concordou Lilly preocupada.

- Acho que se levarmos em conta o pouco que ele nos disse, somado ao fato do padrinho dele ser perseguido por Voldemort, mesmo que não saibamos o porquê, faz com que Teddy se distancie e desconfie de todo mundo que ele não conheça. – conjeturou Dumbledore.

- Mas é estranho Albus. – falou Lilly, os dois estavam tão concentrados em sua conversa que não perceberam o sobressalto de Harry ao ouvir o nome do diretor. – Ele parece tão a vontade com Remus e até com a Minerva, é como se ele os conhecesse.

- Eu também percebi isso, mas preferi não interrogá-lo quanto a isso, afinal as perguntas poderiam fazê-lo se fechar para os dois também. – disse Dumbledore pensativo. – Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa Lilly.

- Em que? – perguntou Lilly curiosa.

- Talvez este menino não estivesse tentando se passar pelo James. – foi somente depois de Dumbledore dizer essas palavras que Harry achou ter entendido tudo.

Talvez ele estivesse no passado, se isso fosse verdade, era óbvio que Harry não poderia ficar com a aparência que tinha agora, ou todos pensariam que ele estava tentando se passar por seu pai.

- Como assim Albus? – perguntou Lilly, e Harry se emocionou, apesar de não demonstrar, aquela era sua mãe, e se ele estivesse mesmo no passado, se não fosse um truque…

- Talvez ele seja apenas parecido com James. – começou Dumbledore. – Ele obviamente não está usando a polissuco, ou já estaria na sua forma original agora. Então, acho que ele poderia ter mudado sua aparência…

- Transfiguração humana? – perguntou Lilly esperançosa, por mais que ela não quisesse, ela tinha se afeiçoado a Teddy, e não queria que o padrinho deste fosse um comensal.

- Exatamente. – concordou Dumbledore sorrindo para sua aluna mais brilhante desde Minerva. – É claro que não dá para saber por causa do escu…

- O que foi? – perguntou Lilly ao ver que Dumbledore parecia surpreso ao olhar para o garoto sob a cama, ela olhou também, mas não viu diferença, o garoto continuava desacordado.

- O escudo. – murmurou Dumbledore perplexo, olhando para Lilly e de volta para o garoto. – O escudo que estava em volta dele sumiu.

- Então poderemos ver se ele apenas modificou sua aparência! – exclamou Lilly feliz, torcendo para que isso fosse verdade.

Por sua vez Harry se preparava para usar um feitiço não verbal para transfigurar sua aparência, assim que Dumbledore murmurou um "_Finite Encantatem_", Harry usou seus poderes para modificar ele mesmo, dando a impressão de que estava voltando a sua forma original e não a modificando.

Aos poucos seus cabelos foram ficando mais compridos e ruivos, mais vermelhos e vivos que os de Lilly, que puxavam mais para o vinho, se assemelhando mais aos dos Weasley do que aos dela, o rosto não foi modificado, assim como o corpo, apenas a pele que ficara mais clara, ainda que mantendo um leve tom de queimado.

- Agora entendo como ele pode manter um feitiço de transfiguração e ao mesmo tempo aquele escudo tão poderoso em volta de seu corpo. – comentou Dumbledore, satisfeito com a mudança do jovem. – A transfiguração foi bem básica, mas ainda assim significativa.

- É mesmo, se o tivéssemos visto assim desde o primeiro momento, nem o teríamos achado parecido com o James. – concordou Lilly, afinal Harry era mais alto que ela, e um pouco mais baixo que James, além de ser mais musculoso que seu marido.

Harry fingiu estar acordando, piscando os olhos fortemente, agora que sua mente estava menos confusa, ele entendia o porque de suas vistas estarem tão ruins, suas lentes estavam quebradas, a algum tempo ele começara a usar lentes de contato, quase todos os dias ele duelava com alguém e sempre acabava com os óculos quebrados ou perdidos.

As lentes só não haviam cortado seus olhos, pois ele tomara a precaução de colocar um feitiço protetor neles, sendo assim ele concertou as lentes com um leve aceno de mão, nem mesmo Dumbledore percebera o que ele fizera.

Albus olhava ansioso para o garoto que piscou os olhos mais uma vez, antes de encarar o teto parecendo confuso e então olhar ao seu redor, ao ver que não estava sozinho o jovem levou suas mãos diretamente às vestes, com certeza procurando sua varinha, seus olhos escureceram levemente ao não perceber sua varinha no bolso.

Por sua vez, Harry interpretava o papel de garoto confuso, apesar de realmente não ter gostado de ver que sua varinha não estava com ele, não que Harry realmente precisasse dela, a usava somente para feitiços extremamente poderosos, como as imperdoáveis, que ele teve que usar algumas vezes.

- Desculpe termos tirado sua varinha, mas em épocas como essa deve entender nossas precauções. – pronunciou-se Dumbledore.

- Entendo. – falou Harry olhando atentamente para Dumbledore e depois para Lilly, percebendo que o diretor não parecia mais jovem do que ele lembrava, e que aquela mulher que ele pensou ser sua mãe… ele imaginava que ela tinha a aparência que sua mãe teria se Voldemort não a tivesse matado.

Foi aí que ele se lembrou…

* * *

><p><strong>Isinha: <strong>_bem, espero que este capítulo responda algumas das suas perguntas, apesar que eu acho que vai te deixar com mais, kkkkkk, mas não se preocupa não, logo logo tudo vai se explicando, quanto aos Weasleys, bem digamos que você está certa no que entendeu._

**Emmerlyk: **_kkkkkkkkkk, bem sua pressão funcionou, postei rapidinho, kkkkkkk, e coitado do Harry ele não ficou tão mal como o Olho-Tonto... bem ele ficou quase tão mal quanto, mas pelo menos eu não arraquei nenhum dos membros dele._

**Kurohige: **_m__e sinto honrada que sua primeira review tenha sido para uma fic minha, e quanto ao Teddy, eu sempre amei a imagem do Harry sendo padrinho e superprotetor, então resolvi colocá-lo junto com o Harry nessa aventura, obrigada pelo comentário._

**BahSantos: **_obrigado, e espero que você continue gostando da fic, ela anda dando trabalho, mas eu estou adorando escrevê-la, vai ter muita coisa diferente, mas deixa eu ficar quieta senão acabo adiantando alguma coisa sem querer, beijos._

**Mirian:** _eu amo a idéia do Harry como padrinho, por isso coloquei o Teddy nessa fic, eu acho que deixei um monte de gente morrendo de curiosidade, e que esse capítulo vai deixar mais ainda, kkkkkkkkkkkkk, me sinto tão má agora, beijos e obrigada pelo comentário._

**Gauccy: **_como o Harry e o Teddy foram parar nessa outra dimensão... bem, no próximo capítulo você descobre, kkkkkkkkk, vai demorar um pouco ainda para que as pessoas comecem a descobrir quem ele é realmente, claro que vai haver desconfiança, mas poucos vão chegar perto da realidade, quanto a relacionamentos vai ser um pouco complicado para o Harry, creio que já deu para entender mais ou menos porque nesse capítulo, obrigada pelo comentário._

**Stephaniee: **_obrigada, mas acho que não fiz muita coisa para diminuir sua curiosidade, hehehehehehe, a Gina vai ser um assunto delicado que eu vou trabalhando aos poucos, espero que goste desse novo capítulo, beijos._


	3. Batalhas e Perdas

**Batalhas e Perdas**

Ele estava furioso! Como Voldemort pudera fazer aquilo? Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia se dizer realmente surpreso, pois sabia que Voldemort era capaz de coisa bem pior. Há algum tempo Tom vinha usando oclumência para evitar que Harry entrasse em sua mente, claro que Harry tinha avançado e muito nessa arte, Hermione tinha sido de grande ajuda para ele quando ele quis aprender de verdade oclumência.

No entanto, a exatamente uma hora atrás Voldemort retirou todas as barreiras que havia colocado em sua mente, Harry que estava exausto depois de uma longa batalha com alguns seqüestradores (ele novamente esquecera que não podia falar o nome de Voldemort), se viu dentro da mente de Tom, ele estava de frente para dois corpos, que ele reconheceu mortificado, Tonks e Lupin estavam deitados, quase lado a lado, seus corpos não mostravam ferimentos, e Harry rezou para que eles tivessem sido mortos pela Maldição da Morte, pois pelo menos assim eles não teriam sofrido.

O corpo de Lupin estava virado para Tonks, enquanto o da metamorfomaga estava de bruços e alguma coisa estava se mexendo embaixo dela, Harry nunca sentira tanto medo quanto naquele momento, através dos ouvidos de Voldemort ele ouviu seu afilhado chorar e chamar pelos pais, com um aceno de varinha Voldemort lançou o corpo de Tonks para longe, revelando assim um assustado Teddy.

- Olá pequeno. – a voz de Voldemort soou mais fria do que nunca, Harry podia sentir a felicidade e expectativa que Tom sentia. – Você sabe quem eu sou?

- O você-sabe-quem. – murmurou Teddy com os olhos marejados, mas ele não baixou os olhos quando Voldemort o encarou, um feito notável para uma criança de dois anos.

Harry realmente ficou assustado ao perceber que Voldemort não ficara com raiva por Teddy o encarar, ao contrário, ele parecia ter gostado da mostra de coragem dele.

- Você virá comigo até Hogwarts, lá nós esperaremos seu padrinho. – falou Voldemort estendendo a mão para Teddy, o menino se levantou sozinho, Voldemort pareceu se divertir com isso. – Você agora tem a mesma proteção que Harry Potter tinha quando eu não pude matá-lo, você será um herdeiro digno de mim, só terei que matar seu padrinho primeiro.

Com desespero Harry viu Voldemort colocar a mão no ombro de Teddy e aparatarem…

Assim que acordou Harry viu Rony e Hermione o olharem preocupados, eles estavam um pouco machucados, mas estavam bem, Harry contou tudo que havia visto e não precisou olhar para seus amigos para ver que a decisão estava tomada, ainda faltava uma horcruxe, mas eles não tinham escolha.

A partir daí, Harry só se lembrava dos acontecimentos em vários flashes, tudo rápido demais, ele chegara em Hogwarts através do retrato de Ariana, encontrado diversos alunos sitiados na sala precisa, com um golpe de sorte eles conseguiram achar a horcruxe que faltava, ainda tinha Nagini, mas eles não tinham nenhuma esperança mesmo de encontrá-la longe de Voldemort.

As batalhas que se sucederam foram ferozes e dolorosas, a medida que ia passando pelo campo de batalha Harry via cada vez mais conhecidos mortos, ele também viu alguns morrerem, sem poder fazer nada, quando conseguiu chegar ao centro da batalha, ele viu para seu horror que Teddy estava lá, preso em uma redoma de luz, com Nagini ao seu redor.

- Harry Potter. – murmurou baixinho Voldemort.

- Tom. – disse Harry com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, a muito que ele aprendera a mascarar o que sentia.

- Sempre insolente. – foi a primeira vez que Voldemort não se mostrava raivoso por Harry chamá-lo assim. – Essa é sua ultima chance Harry, junte-se a mim.

- Já sabe a resposta. – falou Harry calmamente.

Eles pareciam estar em um mundo à parte, a primeira vista falavam como se estivessem tomando chá e comendo biscoitos, no entanto, eles estavam totalmente atentos ao que acontecia ao seu redor, ambos conjuraram feitiços poderosos para não serem atrapalhados por feitiços errantes, vindos de algum duelo que acontecia ao redor deles.

- Sabe Harry, é realmente uma pena que você seja tão irritantemente nobre, você poderia ser gran…

- Corta o papo fiado. – interrompeu Harry com rispidez, ele podia ouvir os murmúrios de Nagini, "_o mestre disse para não matar a criança, mas talvez eu possa comer alguma coisa, para que ele precisa de dois braços não é?_", Teddy parecia apavorado.

- Seu afilhado por sua vida. – disse Voldemort apreciando o impacto de suas palavras.

Harry já imaginava algo assim, por isso mesmo havia pedido a Hermione e Rony que usassem sua capa de invisibilidade, Harry podia senti-los atrás de si, seu feitiço não só o protegendo como a eles também.

- Liberte-o. – falou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos de Voldemort.

Assim que o Lord cancela o feitiço protetor, Harry lança um Avada Kedavra em Nagini, Voldemort fica furioso, Rony e Hermione como combinado se lançam para frente pegando Teddy e correndo alguns passos para se afastar de Voldemort, mas no caminho Rony é atingido por uma maldição cortante, provavelmente o Sectumsempra lançado por Voldemort, Hermione gritou, mas um comensal se interpôs entre ela e Rony, Harry não pôde ver muito mais, pois Voldemort se virara para ele e laçara a maldição da morte, ele se desviou no ultimo segundo.

Foi com desespero que Harry viu Teddy perdido entre os duelos, e por um momento ele se distraiu tentando pensar em um modo de chegar até o afilhado, segundos que Voldemort não desperdiçou lançando um Avada Kedavra nele, acertando-o em cheio.

Harry se lembra de ver Dumbledore e voltar a vida, de abrir os olhos vendo Teddy sobre ele chorando, enquanto Voldemort dava gargalhadas, ele se pôs de pé, conjurando um feitiço de proteção sobre Teddy, e começou a duelar.

Harry jamais poderia precisar quanto tempo ficou duelando contra Voldemort, poderiam ter sido horas, dias ou apenas minutos, ele não se importava, tudo que ele queria era vencer, acabar com tudo de uma vez…

Quando a batalha terminou, ele se viu de pé no meio de um mar de corpos, ele e Teddy eram os únicos que pareciam estar vivos, Harry olhou para o afilhado sabia que teria que viver, era sua obrigação cuidar dele, mas como ele agüentaria continuar enquanto todos aqueles que ele amava estavam mortos?

Ele sentiu um leve deslocar de ar ao seu lado e soube que não estava mais sozinho, virou o corpo e se deparou com três belas mulheres… não, elas não eram humanas, tal beleza desoladora não podia existir, ao mesmo tempo em que elas poderiam ser comparadas a beleza dos elfos como os trouxas os imaginavam, não podiam ser comparadas tão pouco, de acordo com os trouxas os elfos são seres de luz e sua beleza é acalentadora.

A delas era fria, como se levassem as tristezas do mundo em suas costas, e ali sozinho no meio daquele mar de corpos ele entendeu que elas realmente entendiam sua dor, talvez as únicas que pudessem realmente o entender.

- Todos estão mortos? – perguntou Harry, seus olhos jamais se desviando dos belos rostos a sua frente.

Para espanto de Harry uma voz soou em sua mente, enquanto as três figuras se mantinham em aparente silêncio, apenas o olhando, quase imóveis: "_Sim, e sentimos muito, você não merecia isso, mas temos uma proposta para lhe fazer_".

- Proposta? – perguntou Harry desconfiado, por mais que algo dentro dele implorasse que acreditasse nelas, que elas poderiam ajudá-lo a curar suas feridas, ele aprendera a muito tempo a não confiar em ninguém.

"_Você se lembra das teorias trouxas de que existem muitas dimensões espalhadas por aí? E que nós vivemos apenas em uma_"?

A voz em sua mente modificara, a outra era doce quase infantil, a de agora era mais madura e até um pouco rouca, a primeira parecia vir da mulher à esquerda, ela era baixinha, loira e de olhos mais verdes que os dele, sua beleza remetia as histórias de fadas trouxas.

A do meio, de onde a voz parecia vir agora, era ruiva, seus cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que escorria pelos diversos ferimentos dele, ela tinha incríveis e profundos olhos negros que pareciam enxergar tudo que ele era, foi e poderia ser, era a mais alta das três.

A outra mulher tinha os cabelos pretos, os olhos dela eram de um azul profundo, lhe lembrando o céu que começava a escurecer, seus traços eram firmes e bem desenhados.

A aura delas era de uma sabedoria sem tamanho, como se conhecessem tudo que se podia conhecer, como se já tivessem passado por tudo que ele já tinha passado e mais, várias vezes…

Irmãs, essa certeza o assustou enquanto as olhava, totalmente diferentes uma da outra e mesmo assim ele sabia que eram irmãs, unidas e profundamente ligadas como irmãos deveriam ser.

"_Existem muitos mundos, e um em especial, onde você foi assassinado por Voldemort, um mundo onde seus amigos estão vivos, e condenados, pois nós sabemos que apenas você tem meios de derrotar Voldemort_".

Harry tentou imaginar, ver um mundo onde ele não existia, onde Voldemort não tivesse desaparecido, algo muito gelado passou por sua espinha só de imaginar como esse mundo estaria.

"_Nós já fomos conhecidas e veneradas pelos mortais, e relegadas aos mitos dentre os humanos, nós somos as Moiras, Pacas, destinos, dentre outros, nós criamos o fio da vida, o tecemos e então o cortamos, pois nada nesse mundo deve ser eterno, no entanto, esse mundo, essa dimensão não seguiu o rumo que deveria, a ambição de um bruxo destruiu toda uma geração, não só seus amigos, mas mais da metade da população bruxa foi dizimada hoje Harry"._

Harry olhou novamente para o seu afilhado, ele estava agarrado à sua perna, olhando temeroso para as três figuras a frente do padrinho.

"_Podemos lhe enviar para a outra dimensão, Voldemort estará mais poderoso do que o daqui, pois jamais desapareceu, mas não terá um vasto exercito como o que teve aqui, lá você saberá o porquê_"_._

- Porque estão fazendo isso? – perguntou Harry, afinal ele devia ser apenas mais um mortal para elas, então porque aparecer para ele? Porque mandá-lo para esta outra dimensão?

"_Vimos muito durante todos estes milênios, nós somos capazes de ver e sentir tudo que as pessoas sentem, e jamais vimos alguém se importar tão pouco consigo mesmo como você, e como já dissemos, depois de tudo que você passou merece ser feliz, e sabemos que não pode ser aqui, não mais. Esta outra dimensão está perdida, sem um Harry Potter para se colocar contra Voldemort logo ele vencerá, e um mundo onde Tom Ridle se torne o líder, não é algo que nós desejemos, você irá?_".

- Teddy… - falou Harry olhando para seu afilhado ainda agarrado a sua calça.

"_Ele jamais existirá nesta outra dimensão, Remus e Ninfadora existem nela, mas nunca chegaram a ficar juntos, e isso fez com que Teddy não tenha nascido no tempo certo, mesmo que os dois venham a ficar juntos… o tempo de Teddy nascer já se foi_".

- Eu aceito. – concordou Harry, se ele podia levar Teddy, então ele não tinha mais duvidas, afinal o que ele iria fazer ali? Um mundo onde todos que ele amava, menos o afilhado, morreram, não é um mundo onde ele desejaria viver, não se tivesse alguma alternativa.

"_Voldemort teve muitos anos para se fortalecer nesse outro mundo, tome cuidado criança, mesmo não tendo tantos seguidores por lá, ele vai estar mais poderoso que nunca, e caso precise de ajuda, peça a Ártemis que o guie_".

Antes que pudesse perguntar quem era Ártemis, Harry viu a coisa mais estranha que já tinha visto antes, uma fênix voou até ele, no entanto ela era negra, com chamas azuis em vez de vermelhas e laranjas, mas havia uma calma e uma sabedoria sem tamanho vinda dela, e Harry sabia que se sentisse perdido poderia contar com Ártemis para ajudá-lo.

"_Ártemis já foi da deusa que lhe conferiu o nome, ela será sua protetora e guia até que termine sua missão e possa encontrar finalmente a felicidade._"

Mas antes que as Moiras fizessem qualquer coisa, Harry começou a passar mal, nem ele mesmo tinha percebido o quão ferido ele estava, estava com um pouco de falta de ar, e se sentia muito fraco, ele devia ter perdido muito sangue, com suas ultimas forças ele convocou com a mão a bolsa de Hermione a colocando dentro de seu colar, se ele tinha que ir para outra dimensão que fosse preparado.

Abraçando Teddy fortemente ele olhou para as três deusas a sua frente e ao seu sinal elas se deram as mãos e então tudo que Harry viu foi um clarão vindo em sua direção e então a escuridão e a doce inconsciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Isinhaa: <strong>_acho que esse capítulo vai deixar claro muita coisa, espero que não te deixe mais confusa ainda, kkkkkkkkkkkkk, beijos e obrigada por comentar._

**Emmerlyk: **_nesse mundo Voldemort jamais desapareceu, todos vivem sobre a sombra de poderem ser mortos todos os dias, os alunos de Hogwarts apesar de estarem em maior segurança, podem a qualquer momento receber a notícia que algum de seus familiares morreu, é por isso que os alunos vão ser um pouco mais cruéis nesta outra dimensão, afinal nem todo mundo lida bem com a pressão, e eu também acho que muita gente não seria do mesmo jeito sem o Harry, aos poucos eu vou mostrando o quanto tudo é parecido e ao mesmo tempo diferente... obrigada pelo comentário, beijos._

**BahSantos: **_kkkkkkkkkkkk, eu juro que não tinha percebido isso quando escrevi a cena, Harry não vai usar o sobrenome Weasley, ele apenas se fixou na Gina quando modificou sua aparência, usando o cabelo igual ao dela e tudo, eu até me assustei quando vi seu comentário, mas depois que reli a senha eu percebi que realmente dei a entender isso, desculpe pelo mal entendido, e obrigada pelo comentário, beijos._

**Mirian: **_se eu fosse a Gina também não me importaria nem um pouco, kkkkkkkkkkkk, o Harry vai ficar em Hogwarts, os motivos você vai ficar sabendo no próximo capítulo, quanto ao Teddy ele está sendo paparicado por alguns elfos, em breve ele vai entrar em cena novamente, obrigada pelo comentário, beijos._


	4. Fazendo Novas Amizades

**Fazendo "Novas" Amizades**

Era complicado olhar para o garoto a sua frente sem sentir pena, Harry estava sentado na cama e seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele apertava fortemente o lençol da cama, os olhos verdes estavam firmemente fechados e seu maxilar estava travado, Dumbledore e Lilly se olharam sem saber o que fazer e depois se viraram para Harry novamente.

- Você é Alvo Dumbledore. – falou Harry, para a surpresa da dupla a sua frente ele havia se controlado totalmente, não dando mostra alguma de que a poucos segundos estava despedaçado.

- Sim. – respondeu Dumbledore, mesmo vendo que Harry não havia perguntado e sim constatado quem ele era. – E qual é o seu nome meu jovem?

Harry para disfarçar um pouco e poder pensar em um nome, olhou-os como se os tivesse avaliando, parecendo ponderar se poderia ou não confiar neles.

- Mallory, Harrison Mallory. – informou Harry, ele se lembrara de Hermione uma vez comentar que Mallory significava sem sorte ou azarado, para o menino-que-sobreviveu, o sobrenome lhe caia melhor que seu próprio. – Mas todo mundo me chama de Harry.

- Seu sobrinho…

- Afilhado. – corrigiu Harry interrompendo o diretor, subitamente ansioso, seu afilhado era sua prioridade. – Onde ele está?

- Tio Harry! – antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder a voz de Teddy se fez ouvir pela enfermaria, enquanto o garoto corria e pulava em cima do padrinho, Harry não pôde evitar uma careta de dor, mas quando olhou Teddy seu rosto só mostrava um grande sorriso.

- E aí campeão! – falou Harry abraçando fortemente o afilhado, mesmo com suas costelas protestando firmemente quanto a isso. – Como você está?

- Ele matou o papai e a mamãe. – falou Teddy com a voz chorosa, escondendo o rosto no peito do padrinho.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry com pesar. – Mas eu estou aqui, e eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo.

Nem Lilly nem Dumbledore tiveram coragem de interromper aquele momento, por mais que estivessem extremamente curiosos quanto ao jovem.

- Mas sabe. – falou Harry dando um sorriso confortável. – Eu estou morrendo de fome, será que você pode buscar alguma coisa para mim?

- Como uma missão? – perguntou Teddy com os olhos brilhando.

- É isso aí! – confirmou Harry, e de forma conspiratória se aproximou de Teddy sussurrando de forma que todos ouvissem, mas que parecesse a Teddy que só ele ouvia. – Porque você não pede ajuda para a moça bonita?

Lilly corou levemente, mas entendeu que o garoto só queria ficar a sós com o diretor, com um leve sorriso ela pegou a mão de Teddy e ambos saíram da enfermaria.

Harry ficou observando sua mãe se afastando segurando a mão de Teddy, o afilhado estava usando cabelos pretos e olhos da cor dos seus, por mais que as feições dele não se parecessem em nada com as suas, Harry não pode evitar de imaginar que no lugar de Teddy poderia ser ele…

- Hum-hum. – um leve pigarro do diretor tirou Harry de seus devaneios.

Com um suspiro Harry se levantou e foi devagar até a janela observando a paisagem tão conhecida e ao mesmo tempo nova.

- Harrison Mallory não é o meu nome verdadeiro. – falou Harry, Dumbledore o olhou atentamente, havia uma desolação tão profunda naquele garoto que o diretor não conseguia entender. – Não posso revelar quem eu sou, não por enquanto.

Harry, que estivera olhando pela janela até então, se vira para Dumbledore e o encara de frente, seus profundos olhos verdes marejados, mas exalando uma força de vontade acima da compreensão de Dumbledore.

- Eu _nunca_ me uniria a Voldemort. – Dumbledore se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquele nome, mas Harry percebeu que não por medo, mas sim surpresa por alguém tão jovem o pronunciar. – Ele me tirou tudo que eu mais amava, eu jamais poderia me aliar a ele.

Alvo Dumbledore nunca tinha se encontrado em uma situação tão desafiadora, tudo no jovem clamava suspeita, no entanto… algo… alguma coisa lhe dizia para confiar nele, como se já o conhecesse, como se fosse alguém querido, alguém que esteve muito tempo distante, mas estava de volta agora.

E aqueles olhos… aqueles terríveis olhos verdes, falavam de uma dor tão grande que não devia existir. Eram piores que os olhos de Lilly Potter logo depois de perder o filho, e mais uma vez Dumbledore se perguntou quem era aquele garoto, como alguém tão jovem podia carregar uma aura tão grande de dor e tristeza?

- Tudo que peço é um voto de confiança. – disse Harry quando o diretor ficou muito tempo em silêncio.

- Nestes tempos…

- Não se deve confiar em ninguém. – interrompeu Harry, seu rosto transparecendo confiança e seriedade. – Não estou pedindo que me aceite sem restrições, ou que me deixe andar por aí a solta, apenas… apenas deixe que eu siga meu destino.

- E qual é? – perguntou o diretor pressuroso por respostas.

- Derrotar Tom Marvolo Ridle. – disse Harry com um sorriso triste, Dumbledore novamente se sobressaltou.

- Co… como?

- Eu sei de muitas coisas sobre Tom e seus asseclas. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso malicioso. – Não tenho nenhum problema em lhe passar algumas coisas, mas creio que esse não seja o lugar para uma conversa assim.

Dumbledore estava sem palavras, e isso era algo para se impressionar, se o que Harry dissera fosse verdade, talvez (finalmente) ele poderia dar um passo maior em direção a destruição de Lord Voldemort.

- Você tem razão. – falou Dumbledore se recuperando de seu mutismo. – Nós conversaremos em minha sala no sábado a tarde, tenho que convocar alguns aliados.

- Aliados confiáveis eu espero. – disse Harry se lembrando de Rabicho, era melhor ele se inteirar bem dos acontecimentos daquela dimensão, alguma coisa poderia estar diferente.

- Com toda certeza. – confirmou Dumbledore, já saindo da enfermaria, parando, no entanto no batente da porta. – Talvez você queira assistir algumas aulas, mas creio que seria melhor começar depois de nossa conversa.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou Harry, imaginando quanto tempo teria ficado desacordado, e totalmente perdido quanto à datas.

- Quinta-Feira. – respondeu o diretor já sumindo pela porta.

Com um suspiro Harry se pôs a planejar, antes que sábado chegasse ele já devia estar inteirado de tudo sobre aquela dimensão, mas como? Obviamente não podia simplesmente ir a biblioteca e pesquisar nos jornais antigos, isso com certeza não passaria despercebido para Madame Pince, talvez devesse passar no Beco Diagonal, na verdade ele precisava mesmo ir lá, apesar de ter suas roupas consigo, Teddy não tinha nenhuma ali, e a maioria das roupas dele eram trouxas, já que ele, Hermione e Rony passaram a maior parte de sua caçada escondidos em barracas ou em pequenos hotéis trouxas.

- Aaaaaah!

Harry se levantou imediatamente ao ouvir o grito, ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, saindo apressado da enfermaria ele encontrou uma cena que fez seu sangue ferver, Hermione estava em um canto acuada por três sétimo-anistas da Sonserina, suspirando fundo para se controlar Harry falou.

- Veja só o que temos aqui, três idiotas com vontade de apanhar, e eu que estava começando a achar que ficaria entediado nesta escola.

- Não se meta idiota. – falou um dos garotos que Harry reconheceu como Theodore Nott.

Os três agressores e Hermione haviam se virado para ele assim que sua voz soou, os garotos parecendo preocupados que fosse algum professor, e Hermione com um pouco de esperança que Harry se espantou em ver sumindo assim que ela o viu.

Harry na verdade estava perplexo, a Hermione de sua dimensão já teria dado conta daqueles imbecis sem nem suar, o que diabos tinha acontecido a ela nesta dimensão? Ela parecia um ratinho assustado!

- Não creio que vocês vão querer se meter comigo. – disse Harry, sua voz saindo tão gélida, que faria inveja a Voldemort.

- E quem você pensa que é para nos amedrontar? – riu em deboche Blaise Zabini. – Saiba que nossos pais…

- São comensais da morte, mais precisamente, membros do circulo intimo de Voldemort. – Harry sorriu sarcástico quando eles tremeram ao nome de Tom.

Os três garotos se entreolharam e como bons sonserinos que eram se afastaram, nenhum sonserino que se preze atacaria alguém que não tivessem certeza de que poderiam vencer e o fato do estranho falar o nome do lorde já dizia que ele não era qualquer um.

Com um resmungo de deboche Harry se aproximou de Hermione vendo ela se afastar até estar encostada contra a parede do corredor, Harry fingiu não se importar e se abaixou pegando os cadernos e livros que ela estava segurando, pois aparentemente não couberam na sua mochila, Harry sorriu saudoso, parece que aquilo não havia mudado nem um pouco em sua amiga.

Hermione observava fixamente o garoto que a havia salvo, ele estava só com a calça dos pijamas, seus pés contra a pedra fria do castelo, seu abdômen estava totalmente enfaixado, seus olhos eram de um verde profundo e podiam ser frios ou bondosos como estavam agora ao lhe entregar seus materiais, ele tinha cabelos vermelhos e compridos, que estavam soltos cobrindo parte de suas feições.

- Obrigada. – murmurou baixinho pegando suas coisas, os lábios ostentando um sorriso incerto.

- Eu sou Harrisson Mallory, mas todos me chamam de Harry. – cumprimentou Harry tentando parecer normal e amigável, era estranho para ele cumprimentar uma amiga de tantos anos.

- Meu nome é Hermione Granger. – se apresentou Hermione segurando a mão que seu salvador lhe ofereceu.

- Um bonito nome, mas acho, se me permitir é claro, que vou lhe chamar de Mione, se não meu afilhado vai passar anos tentando falar seu nome sem conseguir. – falou Harry rindo feliz, afinal aquela era Hermione, mesmo que de outra dimensão ainda era sua melhor amiga, que estava ali, viva!

- Afilhado? – perguntou Mione sorrindo.

- Teddy Mallory. – respondeu, afinal Teddy assim como ele não poderia usar seu sobrenome verdadeiro.

- Mallory? Não significa azarado? – perguntou Hermione, corando logo depois, e o olhando receosa dele ter se zangado.

Harry só soltou uma gargalhada e concordou, dizendo que combinava bastante com ele e apontando para seu próprio corpo o que fez Mione rir. Como era o horário do almoço e Harry sabia que ela estava atrasada ele a convidou para comer com ele na enfermaria, afinal ele sabia que os elfos sendo elfos mandariam comida para um batalhão.

Como Harry previra, assim que Teddy e Lilly chegaram, havia comida o suficiente para os quatro comerem e muito bem, mas Lilly recusou o convite, ainda espantada com a facilidade com que Harry fizera amizade com Hermione.

Lilly auxiliava Remus nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, junto com os marotos e o diretor eles haviam descoberto como quebrar a maldição que Voldemort um dia lançara contra o cargo e os dois já lecionavam à quase cinco anos.

E exatamente por ser professora ela conhecia muito bem Hermione, quando chegara em Hogwarts era uma menina alegre e com uma sede de conhecimento que ela mesma tivera em seu tempo de escola, mas a medida que o tempo passava e os colegas gozavam mais dela Hermione foi se afastando de todos, se fechando em si mesma, respondendo os professores somente quando era perguntada diretamente.

Lilly, MacGonagall e alguns outros professores até tentaram ajudá-la, mas quanto mais eles tentavam pior era para a menina, mais os colegas a gozavam e muitas vezes até a atacavam, com o tempo Hermione em nada lembrava a menina que chegara em Hogwarts, quando os pais dela morreram, em mais um dos muitos ataques as famílias de nascidos trouxas, Hermione ficara mais distante ainda.

Já fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez em que Lilly vira Hermione sorrir, e pensar quem era a causa do sorriso, fez Lilly rezar para que o garoto não fosse um comensal, apesar de algo dentro dela lhe dizer que ele era confiável, com um aperto no coração ela se lembrou de seu filho, enquanto Mallory estava transfigurado… era como se visse seu Harry deitado na cama, quase podia fingir que ele não havia morrido…

Com mais um suspiro, Lilly se despediu dos adolescentes e deu um beijo em Teddy saindo da enfermaria em seguida, perdendo o olhar emocionado de Harry, que assim que viu que era observado por Hermione disfarçou e voltou sua atenção para o almoço.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurohige: <strong>_o Harry vai usar um disfarce, pois ele não quer envolver as pessoas que ele ama em sua luta, na cabeça dele ele só irá contar aos pais e amigos quem ele é quando derrotar Voldemort, se mantendo afastado deles enquanto isso, mas é claro que ele não vai conseguir, como bem mostra esse capítulo, outro motivo também é que ele sabe que se ele falar quem ele é não o deixarão lutar por si mesmo, ou você imagina a Lilly e o Thiago deixando ele lutar? Eu também adoro mitologia, e na verdade as parcas são retratadas de várias maneiras, como velhas com um único olho que passam entre si (eca) e como jovens, eu acho que como uma espécie de deusas elas podem ser o que quiserem não?_

**Isinhaa: **_fico feliz que tenha esclarecido algumas de suas dúvidas, mas já vou avisando tem muitas coisas diferentes do mundo horiginal do Harry, como você bem pode perceber neste novo capítulo, com o Harry em falta muitos personagens vão se comportar de outra maneira e também **é** uma dimensão diferente, por isso não estranhe, e qualquer coisa pode me perguntar, vou ficar feliz em responder, beijos._

**Emmerlyk: **_na realidade você acertou, o Rony e a Mione não serão amigos, na minha opnião a pessoa que vai ser mais diferente vai ser a Hermione, pois se a gente voltar na história ela era insuportável no comecinho, somente depois de começar a andar com o Harry e o Rony que ela foi mudando, sem a influência deles, creio que ela não conseguiria nenhum amigo, e por mais forte que ela seja, eu duvido que ela não iria "qubrar", acho que todos sabemos o quanto as pessoas podem ser cruéis, mas felizmente o Harry apareceu e vai mudar muita coisa._

**BahSantos: **_eu não sei se a Gina ficaria desesperada por ser primo dela, entre famílias puro-sangues é comum casamentos entre primos, mas concordo que ela não ia gostar muito dessa história, e seria estranho também um Weasley aparecer do nada, beijos e obrigada pelo comentário._

**Vanity: **_não é que o Teddy não podia existir nessa nova dimensão, é apenas que o tempo dele nascer já passou, a Tonks e o Lupin não estão juntos, e sem a interferência do Harry eles jamais ficarão juntos nessa nova dimensão, Remus sendo ele como é não se acha no direito de ficar com Tonks, e lembre-se que Voldemort jamais deixou de existir, sendo assim o preconceito está mais forte ainda, se na história normal ela já é perseguida por se casar com o Lupin, imagine numa realidade onde todos estão estressados e amedrontados pela guerra? Se nesta dimensão o Harry não tivesse morrido ele não poderia ter ido parar nela, uma alma não pode existir duas vezes no mesmo lugar, por isso mesmo Lupin e Tonks ficarem juntos não vai nascer um outro Teddy, entendeu? Se não é só falar que tento achar um jeito diferente para explicar, beijos._


	5. Reunião

**Reunião**

Havia sido um longo e difícil dia para Harry, mas ele estava longe de querer ir dormir, já fazia muito tempo que ele não dormia direito, os pesadelos já não o deixavam em paz antes da batalha final, imagine agora… não, definitivamente ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em dormir.

Harry normalmente ficava dias acordado até que seu corpo não agüentasse mais e aí tomava a poção para dormir sem sonhar, era algo que costumava deixar Hermione louca, no entanto, depois de algum tempo ela parou de reclamar sobre isso… ela também tinha pesadelos.

O barulho de fogo crepitando tirou Harry de seus devaneios e ele olhou para sua cama, empoleirada na cabeceira estava Ártemis, ofegou ao perceber que em cima de seu travesseiro havia inúmeros jornais, alguns pelo que ele pôde perceber bem antigos.

- Quando elas disseram que você iria me ajudar não estavam brincando não é? – ele perguntou sorrindo para o pássaro. Ele estava começando a ficar sem idéias sobre como exatamente ele iria conseguir informações sobre aquela dimensão sem chamar muita atenção.

Artemis soltou um pio agudo e se preparou para dormir, enquanto Harry começava a ler os jornais, neles aprendeu muita coisa daquela dimensão, o porque de seus pais estarem vivos, ao que parecia eles haviam deixado-o aos cuidados de Rabicho enquanto iam a uma reunião com Dumbledore…

Harry se perguntou o que seria tão importante a ponto de seus pais o deixarem sozinho, na reportagem dizia que quando seus pais voltaram a casa estava destruída e ele estava morto, uma foto de seus pais no momento em que chegaram a casa fez o coração de Harry apertar, o olhar de sua mãe trazia uma dor tão grande, ela estava se debatendo nos braços de seu pai tentando ir até onde estava o corpo do filho.

Havia uma reportagem que dizia que Pedro havia sido preso e condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, ele ainda cumpria a pena, o que estava deixando Harry perplexo era o fato de Voldemort ainda se manter nas sombras, afinal ele não havia caído por causa da sua morte, com tantos anos para ganhar mais poder, sem interrupções…

Foi em um dos jornais mais novos, datando de cinco anos antes, que Harry teve sua resposta, seu pai era o chefe dos aurores, e Rufus Scrigeour era o Ministro da Magia, mesmo não gostando nem um pouco do homem Harry sabia muito bem que ele era um ministro muito mais competente que Fudge jamais seria.

Voldemort ainda estava nas sombras, pois haviam pessoas poderosas contra ele, o ministério jamais caíra, a Ordem estava bem mais forte do que jamais estivera, muitos dos membros da primeira Ordem em sua dimensão ainda estavam vivos aqui, e ele sentiu grande orgulho ao saber que em grande parte se devia ao trabalho árduo de seu pai James Potter, que juntamente com Sirius Black eram a principal força contra Voldemort, e Harry se perguntou o porque deles estarem em Hogwarts e não em algum escritório no ministério.

Ele passou a noite inteira entre os jornais tentando assimilar tudo que lia, havia muitas coisas diferentes da sua dimensão, dentre elas o irmão de Sirius ainda estar vivo, um jornal de junho do ano passado falava da posse de Regulus Arcturus Black da fortuna Black, o caso causou bastante polêmica, já que Sirius era um valioso auror, e alguém mais adequado para tomar posse da fortuna Black que seu irmão, conhecido por ter inúmeras conexões com conhecidos comensais da morte.

Será que ele jamais descobrira sobre as horcruxes? Ou naquela dimensão ele não tomara parte ativa na guerra? Se assim fosse a horcruxe que ele tentou destruir ainda estava na caverna? Harry estremeceu ao lembrar do lugar, ele devia se encontrar com Regulus e ver o que podia tirar da mente do rapaz…

O dia já estava nascendo quando Harry parou de ler e guardou os jornais na bolsa de Hermione que estava em seu colar, ele teria que achar algum lugar melhor para guardar suas coisas, mas isso teria que esperar, afinal o diretor ainda não havia lhe devolvido sua varinha, Harry só esperava que o diretor não a mandasse para Olivaras examiná-la…

* * *

><p>A Ordem da Fênix estava novamente reunida, mas pelo menos dessa vez não era para impedir um ataque eminente ou para tentar resgatar alguém, dessa vez o assunto em pauta era Harrison Mallory.<p>

Após Dumbledore contar tudo que sabia sobre Mallory um silêncio se apoderou da sala, cada um ponderando os riscos da decisão do diretor de manter o garoto em Hogwarts, onde os alvos eram muitos e qualquer ataque poderia ser catastrófico, no entanto, mantê-lo na escola poderia ser a única chance que tinham para tê-lo sob vigilância, e se tinha alguém que precisava ser vigiado esse alguém era Mallory.

- Lilly, eu sinto muito lhe pedir isso, sei que não gosta de realizar missões. – falou Dumbledore depois de alguns minutos de silêncio tenso. – Mas quero que tente se aproximar do Sr. Mallory.

- O que? – perguntou Lilly chocada, ao seu lado James parecia congelado. – Porque eu?

- Você não percebeu minha cara? – perguntou Albus com um sorriso afável.

Quando Lilly lhe retornou um olhar confuso, o sorriso do diretor se tornou um pouco maior, deixando James desconfortável, ele não estava gostando nada do rumo daquela reunião, desde que seu primogênito morrera que Lilly não era mais um membro ativo da Ordem, preferindo ajudar Snape (para desgosto de James) e Pomfrey a preparar poções e cuidar dos alunos, naqueles tempos difíceis nem mesmo a tão eficaz Madame Pomfrey conseguia dar conta de todos os alunos feridos, as brigas entre eles estavam quase sem controle.

- Acho que todos aqui concordam comigo quando digo que Teddy é a pessoa mais importante para o senhor Mallory. – afirmou o diretor, houve um murmúrio de concordância entre os presentes. – No entanto, o senhor Mallory não hesitou em deixar que Lilly, uma completa desconhecida até então, levasse seu afilhado à cozinha de Hogwarts, um lugar também desconhecido por ele.

A maioria dos membros da Ordem da Fênix pareceram surpresos, apenas Moody, Shaklebolt e Snape (apesar de que no caso de Snape não se saber exatamente o que se passava por sua mente) pareceram ter percebido isso antes.

- Desculpe Albus, mas eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – murmurou Lilly, seus olhos estavam pregados no chão, mas ela estava consciente dos olhares presos nela.

- E porque não? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente, no entanto um quê de decepção podia ser notado em sua voz.

- Não gosto do jeito que ele me olha. – respondeu Lilly corada.

Somente quando ouviu o rosnado de seu marido, que Lilly percebeu que suas palavras poderiam ser mal interpretadas, com um suspiro, ela finalmente levantou a cabeça, ainda que sem olhar para ninguém, preferindo fixar os olhos em um ponto da parede atrás de Marlene Macknon que estava sentada bem a sua frente.

- Ele me olha como se esperasse algo… é como se ele me conhecesse…

- O que está querendo dizer Lilly? – perguntou James cada vez mais nervoso, a idéia de alguém como Mallory olhar Lilly (por qualquer motivo que seja) lhe dava calafrios.

- No primeiro ano dos nossos filhos em Hogwarts. – começou Lilly olhando diretamente para James. – Quando eles voltaram para casa no Natal, você lembra como eles nos olharam?

- Como se tivessem nos perdido e nos recuperado novamente assim que nos viram. – murmurou James se lembrando nitidamente do dia e confuso pela pergunta, o que isso tinha a ver com Mallory?

Era assim com quase todas as crianças de Hogwarts, toda vez que embarcavam para a escola podia ser a ultima vez que viam seus pais, principalmente se eles lutavam tão claramente contra Voldemort, como era o caso deles.

- Harry me olha quase do mesmo jeito. – falou Lilly confusa. – Mas existe mais… uma dor… uma dor tão profunda em seus olhos que eu não sei explicar. Acho que de algum modo ele vê em mim alguém que ele perdeu, e é quase como se ele quisesse que eu ocupasse esse lugar, seja qual for, eu não me sentiria bem em me aproximar dele.

- Eu entendo senhora Potter. – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Mas Mallory sabe de coisas que não deveria saber, e nós temos que descobrir mais, intimidação tenho certeza que não daria certo, Severus colocou veritaserum em seu copo de suco ontem e o copo voltou intocado.

- E como todos sabem, o veritaserum não tem cheiro ou cor, ninguém nunca conseguiu identificá-la quando ela é dissolvida em alguma coisa. – comentou Snape carrancudo, ele estava querendo algumas respostas do garoto. – E como o diretor ainda possui a varinha dele, eu não posso imaginar como ele descobriu que a poção estava ali.

- Ele tem uma maleta cheia de poções, uma delas nós sabemos ser a poção de dormir sem sonhar, acham possível que ele tenha o veritaserum? – perguntou James pensativo, vendo a notícia por outro ponto de vista.

A cada nova informação do garoto mais desconfiado ele ficava. Todos permaneceram em silêncio, pensando em como deveriam agir, uma batida na porta assustou alguns presentes, quando tinham reuniões da Ordem, dificilmente eram interrompidos.

- Entre. – pediu Dumbledore calmamente.

- Diretor, um dos elfos me disse que o senhor queria me ver. – falou Harry entrando na sala e olhando surpreso para os presentes, mas pensando bem ele devia ter imaginado algo assim, afinal ele sentiu diversos feitiços de proteção na porta. – Desculpe, não sabia que o senhor estava ocupado.

- Não se preocupe senhor Mallory. – disse Dumbledore polidamente. – Acho que o senhor tem algumas informações para mim.

Com o que Harry havia pesquisado nos jornais sobre aquela dimensão, ele se sentia razoavelmente preparado para falar algumas coisas, no entanto…

- Não espera realmente que eu confie em todos que estão aqui não é? – por mais que Harry conhecesse quase todos ali, ele estava em outra dimensão sendo assim, talvez alguns deles não sejam tão confiáveis quanto eram na sua.

- Acho que temos mais motivos para não confiar no senhor do que o senhor em nós. – disse Snape sarcástico.

- Você é um dos membros do círculo mais intimo dentre os comensais de Voldemort. – afirmou Harry sem qualquer hesitação, surpreendendo a todos. – O fato de estar aqui, me faz pensar que é um espião, mas o que me garante que não é um espião de Voldemort infiltrado e não o contrário?

Por mais que Harry soubesse o quanto o Severo Snape de sua dimensão havia arriscado, ele não podia deixar de ficar desconfiado sobre esse Snape, afinal o motivo para o professor de poções ter se tornado um espião não fora a morte de sua mãe? Lilly estava viva nesta dimensão, Voldemort não a matara, então qual seria o motivo de Snape para deixar o lado de Tom?

Harry sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e percebeu que o professor de poções estava tentando entrar na sua mente, ele não pôde segurar uma risada, que para os membros da Ordem pareceu um pouco sinistra, e Harry não se espantara por ela sair assim, afinal ele não achara nem um pouco engraçado tentarem entrar na sua mente, era assim que tentavam ganhar a confiança de alguém aqui? Ele não queria saber o que faziam quando a situação era inversa.

- Eu o aconselharia a nunca mais entrar em minha mente Snape. – falou Harry expulsando o homem de sua mente sem esforço. – Pode não ser saudável.

- Está me ameaçando? – perguntou Severo se levantando.

- Não. – falou Harry com um suspiro. – Eu tenho reflexos muito bons, se não tivesse imaginado que alguém aqui tentaria entrar na minha mente eu acabaria machucando essa pessoa sem perceber.

A explicação, pelo que Harry percebeu, agradou menos ainda do que se ele tivesse respondido que estava _sim_ ameaçando Snape.

- Bem, senhor Mallory, todos aqui gozam de minha inteira confiança. – interrompeu Dumbledore calmamente, o que poderia resultar em uma catástrofe. – Após um episódio que não precisa ser citado, todos foram submetidos ao veritaserum.

- Entendo. – disse Harry e soltando um suspiro frustrado ele se sentou na cadeira que o diretor lhe indicou, ele não queria ter que dizer o que sabia na frente de tantas pessoas. – Creio que quanto a seguidores vocês devam saber já quem são, apesar de alguns serem escorregadios quando se tenta prendê-los, como Lucius Malfoy.

James rangeu os dentes ele odiava o fato de Malfoy ainda estar em liberdade, no entanto, toda vez que estava prestes a mandá-lo para Azkaban com uma passagem só de ida, o filho da mãe lhe escapava.

- O que o senhor sabe sobre Horcruxes diretor? – perguntou Harry indo direto ao ponto, ele achava que ao contrário do Dumbledore de sua dimensão, era necessário mais pessoas saberem sobre elas, afinal ele e seus amigos mal conseguiram destruí-las a tempo.

Ele só não esperava que seriam tantas pessoas assim a saberem, porém por outro lado, a Ordem poderia ser de grande ajuda.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos, ele já desconfiava a muito tempo que Voldemort havia feito horcruxes, mas não havia encontrado mais do que indícios sobre isso, e o fato de Horace Slugorn ter sido morto antes dele poder acessar as memórias do homem o deixou sem a confirmação, pois Albus sabia que de todos os professores da época de Tom apenas ele e Horace sabiam o que eram horcruxes, e como se fazia uma.

- Então Tom fez mesmo uma horcruxe? – perguntou Dumbledore, curioso para saber como o garoto sabia sobre isso.

- Não. – disse Harry calmamente, um sorriso sem emoções aparecendo em seu rosto. – Ele fez sete.

Harry sabia muito bem que a morte do seu eu naquela dimensão havia gerado uma horcruxe, ele só esperava que todas elas ainda fossem as mesmas, ele havia ido escondido até a casa dos Gaunt com a ajuda de Ártemis e lá ele encontrou o anel, ele se perguntou se elas estariam no mesmo lugar que antes? O diário havia sido destruído, ou ainda estava em posse do Malfoy?

- E como pode ter tanta certeza disso? – perguntou o diretor, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso e ignorando as varinhas que foram apontadas para si, ele retirou de lá o anel embrulhado em um lenço e o entregou a Dumbledore, o diretor desembrulhou com cuidado o objeto e ofegou ao ver o desenho na pedra.

- Sim, é a pedra que você está pensando que é, mas se eu fosse você não tentaria usá-la, não por enquanto, tem uma maldição no anel, se alguém tentar colocá-lo vai morrer lentamente. – avisou Harry vendo que Dumbledore quase pegara o anel, o diretor parou a mão a centímetros dele e sacou a varinha vendo que o rapaz tinha razão, com um suspiro ele se perguntou como poderia destruir a horcruxe.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmerlyk: <strong>_desculpe estar demorando para postar, mas eu estou sem computador, meu notebook pifou e eu só posso usar um computador agora no meu trabalho e não tenho quase nenhum tempo para isso, e a Hermione vai sim ganhar mais confiança e o Rony... bem o Rony vai ser mais complicado, kkkkkkkkkkk._

**Isinha: **_vai demorar bastante para o Rony e a Hermione se acertarem, assim como o Harry e a Gina, principalmente os dois últimos, pois eu imagino que o Harry vai ficar bastante confuso, afinal a Gina não é a Gina **dele**, é quase como se ele estivesse traindo a Gina que ele amava... acho que deu para entender que ele vai ficar muito confuso né? kkkkkkkkk_

**Gauccy: **_em primeiro lugar eu adoro comentários grandes, então não se preocupe pode fazê-lo do tamanho que quiser que eu vou ficar muito feliz. Você acertou quanto ao Rony, ele vai ser popular em Hogwarts e um pouco galinha também, apesar de ter se acalmado um pouco (quanto a mulheres) a partir do sexto ano. Espero não ter decepicionado você com a conversa entre Harry e Dumbledore, é que com tanta gente lá, Harry iria pensar duas vezes antes de contar muita coisa, se fosse só o Dumbledore ele poderia ter falado mais abertamente você entende? Na verdade, está sendo muito engraçado escrever as reações dos alunos quanto ao Harry, kkkkkkkkkk, eles vão ficar tãããão confusos. Sim, a Lilly amou os dois a primeira vista, principalmente o Teddy, no entanto, como ficou claro neste capítulo ao mesmo tempo que ela sente uma grande ligação com o Harry e que quer estar com ele, ela se sente desconfortável, imagina alguém olhando para você como se esperasse algo? E você não fazer a mínima idéia de quem é e o que quer? A Luna... bem é a Luna, kkkkkkkkk, eu ainda não sei bem como vou fazer com o Neville, pois eu pretendo deixar muita gente da primeira Ordem vivos, como a Marlene nesse capítulo, os pais do Neville são quem eu pretendo deixar vivos também, e ainda estou pensando em como isso modificaria ele, mais confiante com certeza ele seria, mas eu não consigo ver ele não sendo tímido também, creio que a personalidade dele será uma mistura do Neville pós-batalha-final e o tímido garoto gordinho dos primeiros livros._

**Leticia: **_eu amo o Teddy, ele é tão fofinho, já imaginou um bebê mudando a cor do cabelo o tempo todo? kkkkkkkk, em breve teremos mais sobre ele, mas nos próximos capítulos ele não vai aparecer, pelo que eu tenho planejado vou focar mais no Harry e na reação de todo mundo sobre ele._

**Vanity: **_Ginny e Harry vão ser um assunto delicado, afinal o Harry sendo o Harry vai ficar todo confuso se deve ou não namorar a Gina dessa nova dimensão, pois querendo ou não não é a Gina dele, mas é claro que a Gina sempre dá um jeito em tudo, kkkkkkkkkkk._

**BahSantos: **_a Hermione aos poucos vai voltando a ser a Mione que nós conhecemos e amamos, é só que sem o Harry... eu sempre a imaginei sozinha e sem amigos, e sem ninguém para a apoiar ela acabaria "quebrando", mas ela ainda é a Hermione e logo logo ela supera tudo isso._

**_brigada a todos pelos comentários, fico muito feliz, e eu não abandonei a fic, apenas estou sem pc, pois o meu foi-se, mas eu já comprei um notebook pela internet, é só esperar chegar e eu volto com tudo, beijos a todos os que leram e/ou mandaram reviews, vocês são o motivo por eu prosseguir, até o próximo capítulo._**


	6. O Chapéu Seletor

**O Chapéu Seletor**

_No capítulo anterior..._

_- Sim, é a pedra que você está pensando que é, mas se eu fosse você não tentaria usá-la, não por enquanto, tem uma maldição no anel, se alguém tentar colocá-lo vai morrer lentamente. – avisou Harry vendo que Dumbledore quase pegara o anel, o diretor parou a mão a centímetros dele e sacou a varinha vendo que o rapaz tinha razão, com um suspiro ele se perguntou como poderia destruir a horcruxe._

_**No dia anterior…**_

Ele tinha que correr já que não tinha muito tempo, ele precisava voltar para Hogwarts antes do dia amanhecer, ao seu lado Ártemis voava majestosa, assim que a sexta-feira chegara ao fim e Harry tinha certeza que todos haviam ido dormir ele pedira para a fênix levá-lo até a casa dos Gaunt, pois se tinha um lugar que ele tinha certeza que tinha uma horcruxe, era ali.

O dia havia passado lentamente, Teddy ficara o tempo todo com ele, Madame Pomfrey havia trocado suas bandagens duas vezes, e Mione o havia visitado na hora do almoço e jantar.

Mesmo enquanto prestava atenção em seu afilhado e conversava com Hermione sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente em um plano, ele precisava ganhar a confiança do diretor, se não fosse totalmente pelo menos parcialmente, e que melhor maneira do que falar sobre as horcruxes?

Era arriscado, ele sabia, principalmente por ainda estar sem sua varinha, mas precisava ter o máximo de liberdade que conseguisse, já que não queria contar todos os seus planos ao diretor, pois ele tinha certeza que exatamente como na sua dimensão o diretor seria consciente de sua pouca idade, provavelmente o respeitaria um pouco mais sem saber quem ele era, mas não tinha dúvidas que quando descobrisse teria problemas, era melhor que ele descobrisse somente quando a guerra estivesse acabada.

Ao chegar a casa dos Gaunt, Harry se aproxima da casa lentamente, lançando alguns feitiços com as mãos para ver quais maldições guardavam a horcruxe, ficando extremamente desconfiado quando não encontrou nenhuma, se aproximando da porta cautelosamente ele sente que existe magia nela, mas se não era uma maldição o que era? A cobra que Morfino tinha matado na memória ainda estava pendurada lá…

Espera aí! A memória era de uns cinqüenta anos atrás, como diabos a cobra ainda estava lá? Harry a encarou, ela parecia estar o encarando de volta, em língua de cobra ele a mandou abrir a porta, e assim, como anos antes na Câmara Secreta a porta se abriu, Harry entrou na casa sabendo que agora teria que enfrentar somente os feitiços que protegiam o anel.

Harry olhou a cabana com muito cuidado, apesar dos claros sinais de abandono e a poeira acumulada pelos anos sem que ninguém cuidasse da casa, ela estava exatamente como na lembrança, ao seu lado direito estava o fogão em que Mérope havia estado trabalhando, a sua frente a cadeira em que Morfino tinha sentado enquanto a pequena cobra deslizava pelos seus dedos… Harry quase podia ver os vultos deles ali.

Seu olhar caiu sobre a mesa gasta e que parecia se manter de pé por pura teimosia, em cima dela estava o anel, com um leve aceno de sua mão Harry verificou que não havia nenhuma maldição ou mesmo um feitiço protetor em volta do anel. A mão enegrecida do diretor passou pela sua mente, e Harry sabia que a maldição não estava realmente em volta do anel e sim dentro, a própria Horcrux poderia se proteger se quisesse.

Se aproximando devagar Harry pegou um lenço no bolso e com cuidado pegou a Horcrux, pensando que havia sido fácil demais ele olha ao redor quase esperando que alguma coisa pulasse contra ele, mas nada saiu das sombras.

Com cuidado para não tocar o anel Harry o coloca no bolso e sai da casa a olhando depois com incerteza, ele podia sentir a magia vinda do anel, podia até separar a essência de Tom da magia da pedra da ressurreição, Ártemis soltou uma nota musical pousando delicadamente no ombro.

E foi então que Harry percebeu, assim como a horcrux que estava em Hogwarts (ele sabia que seria mais fácil pegá-la, mas ele não achava que ninguém ia gostar muito do fato dele ter achado uma horcrux em um lugar que ele teoricamente não conhecia muito bem, era muito mais crível que tivesse encontrado uma horcrux em outro lugar do que no castelo), Tom em sua extrema presunção sempre achou que ninguém jamais saberia das horcruxes, e principalmente ele acreditava que era o único bruxo vivente que falava com as cobras, mas Harry sabia que não só ele como Dumbledore também conhecia a língua.

- Vamos garota. – pediu Harry a fênix, Ártemis soltou um som trinado e Harry desapareceu em um mar de chamas azuis, retornando a enfermaria para mais uma noite insone.

- Eu estive pesquisando. – falou Harry quando percebeu o olhar de extrema concentração do diretor, ele sabia que Albus estava pensando em como destruir o pedaço de alma de Voldemort. – Existem pouquíssimas maneiras de se destruir uma horcrux, e nenhuma é particularmente fácil, fogo maldito pode destruí-la, mas ele é muito arriscado, veneno de basilisco também pode, acho que esse é o melhor método.

- Claro, e é muito fácil encontrar veneno de basilisco por aí, é só ir ao beco diagonal e encontraremos litros disso. – disse Sirius sarcasticamente, ele já estava cansado dessa conversa que ele não entendia nada, afinal o que diabos eram horcruxes?

Harry sentiu todo o seu corpo tensar e ele teve que fechar os olhos para que o diretor, que o observava atentamente, não visse a dor em seus olhos, aquele era seu padrinho, o melhor amigo de seus pais, a pessoa que ele viu como um pai e que lhe fora arrancada rápido demais, antes de poder realmente conhecê-lo direito… ouvi-lo falar assim com ele era doloroso, quase insuportável, assim como ver seus pais e não poder falar quem ele realmente era, no entanto ele sabia que era necessário, se ele queria derrotar Voldemort e proteger todo mundo. Com a determinação renovada ele abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Sirius.

Sirius engoliu em seco ao ser alvo daqueles olhos, agora entendia o por que de Lilly estar tão reticente ao aceitar a missão de se aproximar do garoto, havia tantas coisas em um único olhar…

- Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente mais tarde. – falou Dumbledore com voz gentil, apesar de ter sérias dúvidas quanto ao garoto, alguma coisa, mais precisamente sua magia, lhe dizia que não só o garoto era confiável, como também que ele o conhecia, que o amava como a um membro da família, o que era bastante confuso. – Agora com a sua permissão senhor Mallory, gostaria que colocasse o chapéu seletor para que pudesse ser selecionado para alguma casa.

Harry fez uma careta, ele não havia se lembrado do chapéu, e sabia que não era uma boa idéia manter suas barreiras de oclumência, mas a idéia de alguém, ou melhor algo, se metendo em sua cabeça não lhe agradava em nada.

Com algo de hesitação Harry concordou, Dumbledore convocou o chapéu e o entregou ao garoto esperando expectante pelo que iria acontecer, o chapéu jamais falava do que via na mente dos alunos, e a não ser que Mallory fosse uma ameaça a Hogwarts ele não falaria nada, essa era uma prova de fogo, a partir daí ele poderia saber como se movimentar…

Um pequeno gemido tirou Albus de seus pensamentos, olhando para a fonte do ruído, o diretor se surpreendeu ao ver que havia sido o chapéu-seletor, que estava encolhido na cabeça de Harry, que por sua vez mantinha o rosto impassível, apesar de que seus olhos estavam cheios de emoções e ele segurava firmemente o braço da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- Grifinória. – disse o chapéu-seletor por fim, enquanto flutuava para fora da cabeça de Harry e ia para o seu lugar na prateleira e se encolhia.

"Chapéus entram em depressão"? Se perguntou Harry em pensamento, dando de ombros ele se voltou para o diretor que olhava confuso para a relíquia de Gryffindor.

- O que houve? – perguntou Minerva desconcertada, olhando do chapéu para Albus.

- Apenas confiem nele. – murmurou o chapéu antes de gemer mais uma vez e se encolher mais ainda no canto da prateleira.

- Bem. – começou Albus perplexo, limpando a garganta ele se dirigiu a Harry. – Minerva querida, você pode levar o senhor Mallory até a torre da Grifinória, por favor.

Minerva fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim se levantou e com um gesto para que Harry a acompanhasse ela saiu da sala, Harry olhou mais uma vez para os presentes e saiu atrás da mulher.

- Albus… o que foi isso? – perguntou Lilly desconcertada.

- Eu não sei. – disse Dumbledore transparecendo a mesma calma de sempre, no entanto, sua mente estava a mil. – Apenas devo presumir que não nos dirá nada sobre ele?

- Não. – murmurou o chapéu seletor ainda encolhido no canto.

Dumbledore só pôde suspirar e dar por encerrada aquela reunião, não foi necessário dizer que todos deviam ficar de olho no novo morador de Hogwarts, apesar de confiar que o chapéu não se deixaria enganar pelo novo aluno, e que se ele fosse um perigo para a escola ou para algum dos alunos, o seletor iria falar, Albus não podia deixar de desconfiar, ele era conhecido por dar segundas chances, mas ele também não era nenhum tolo, ele estaria vigiando Mallory de perto.

- Esta é a entrada para a torre da Grifinória, para entrar você deve dizer a senha "Grifyndors são os melhores". – instruiu MacGonagall aumentando ainda mais a careta, Harry quase riu, com certeza a senha tinha sido escolhida por algum monitor. – Os dormitórios do 7º ano são os últimos a partir da escada, tente não acordar seus colegas.

- Sim senhora. – respondeu Harry sorrindo levemente, ter a presença rígida da professora novamente ao seu lado, era simplesmente maravilhoso, e não era tão doloroso ver a dúvida e o medo nos olhos dela quanto era dos outros. – E Teddy?

- Ele está dormindo em um quarto, vigiado por elfos, a partir de amanhã ele poderá vir dormir aqui com você, mas não acho aconselhável que ele participe de suas aulas. – respondeu Minerva, seu rosto um pouco mais enternecido.

- Ele pode estar comigo nos meus horários livres e finais de semana? – perguntou Harry por educação, ele não iria ficar longe de seu afilhado mesmo que fosse contra as regras.

- Sim. – concordou a vice-diretora, surpresa por alguém tão jovem se comportar com tanta responsabilidade por alguém que nem era seu filho.

Com uma breve despedida, Minerva deixou o seu novo aluno na sala comunal com algum receio, mas se Albus estava disposto a dar uma chance ao garoto ela também o faria, acenando com a cabeça a vice-diretora saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda, surpreendendo levemente Harry, afinal pelo que ele sabia a professora de transfiguração dormia em um dormitório ali mesmo na torre.

Harry olhou ao seu redor, tudo parecia idêntico ao que fora em sua própria dimensão, dolorosamente o mesmo, tentando ignorar o mar de lembranças que ameaçavam tomá-lo ele foi até uma das poltronas que ficavam perto da lareira e da janela, se preparando para mais uma noite insone, como tantas outras.

Agora que ele tinha outra chance ele tinha que planejar tudo com muito cuidado, errar não seria aceitável, ele aproveitaria as noites para definir seus passos, pois ele sabia que seria vigiado de perto.

* * *

><p><strong>SakuSasuke: <strong>_bem, demorou bastante, mas finalmente saiu, obrigada pelo comentário e fico muito feliz de saber que você gostou da fic, espero que goste desse novo capítulo também, e continue comentando, por favor.  
><em>

**Gauccy Volpi: **_na verdade o Olivaras não vai chegar a examinar, afinal dizem que o Dumbledore é o maior bruxo do último século, então não vejo motivos para ele mesmo não examinar a varinha, é claro que por causa do pouco conhecimento que ele tem ele só vai saber mais ou menos o núcleo e quanto tempo de uso tem, talvez o ultimo feitiço que a varinha projetou, mas isso não vai ser importante para a fic. E não, o Harry realmente não percebeu a parte dos irmãos, ele ainda está muito emocionado por estar convivendo com todo mundo que ele conhecia e que morreram, por isso o deslise de atenção, a reação do Harry posso dizer desde já que vai ser dramática, principalmente com o que vai acontecer depois... o James não odeia o Harry realmente, na verdade nenhum deles o faz, só estão sendo precavidos, já sofreram tanto, e tantos já morreram, que eles simplesmente não tem como não desconfiar. O Harry sente que tem que mostrar que é poderoso e que sabe muitas coisas, para que o respeitem e não o tratem como criança, no entanto, eles não vão saber que o Harry saiu de Hogwarts, vão pensar que ele tinha conseguido a horcruxe antes. O Rony não vai gostar nem um pouquinho do Harry, principalmente depois que souber que ele beijou a Gina, e bem, ele realmente maneirou por causa de uma mulher, detalhes mais para a frente da história. Sabe que você advinhou, eu estava pensando em colocar que a Firebolt não existe nessa dimensão, o seu fabricante morreu anos antes de terminar o projeto, mas eu ainda não pensei em como colocar o Harry voando, eu não sei se vai ser uma boa colocá-lo na equipe de quadribol, toma muito o tempo dele, e ele tem muito o que fazer, e as únicas coisas que eu prevejo que não vão existir são os artigos das gemialidades Weasley, sem o Harry para finaciar o inicio da loja deles, os gêmeos simplesmente não conseguiram abri-la, eles estão trabalhando por reembolso coruja, mas isso torna muito mais lento o processo de criação deles, já que eles tem que trabalhar para poderem se sustentar, eles trabalham na zonkos, apenas como vendedores é claro. E não se preocupa pelos palpites, eu adorei, principalmente o do Neville, realmente me ajudou muito, eu estava completamente sem idéias para ele, por isso muito obrigada e continue comentando, por favor.__  
><em>

**Danda Jabur: **_se você gosta do Harry dando foras, você vai adorar o próximo capítulo, a primeira cena já está pronta, e é um fora, pequeno mas é, e o Harry ainda vai ter muitas surpresas, muita coisa é diferente pelo simples fato dele não existir nessa dimensão, no entanto, vai ter algumas coisas que simplesmente vão ser diferentes por ele estar em uma outra dimensão. Adorei o seu comentário e sei que vou gostar mais ainda do próximo (kkkkkkkkkkk, um pouco de pressão ou não?), brincadeira, espero que você possa comentar novamente, mas mesmo que não possa, muito obrigada por este, beijos.__  
><em>

**Lily Chloe Evans: **_me sinto honrada e felissíssima ao saber que você criou uma conta no fanfiction só para comentar minha fic, muito obrigada mesmo, e infelismente eu não sou muito boa em cenas mais quentes, e o site está com regras bem mais rígidas agora, eu soube de fics que foram totalmente excluídas por causa de cenas assim, então desculpe, mas não vou escrever nada assim, talvez algumas insinuações mas é só, beijos e muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste desse novo capítulo.__  
><em>

**Isinha Weasley Potter:** _que bom que você está entendendo a fic melhor, e vai demorar um pouco sim para formar os casais, mas muita coisa vai rolar nesse meio tempo, e o Harry vai ficar super confuso, afinal ele amava a outra Gina, e não essa de agora, mas tudo bem, tudo vai dar certo, eu acho, as vezes a fic vai por caminhos que a gente não quer... beijos e continue comentando, por favor.__  
><em>

**Emmerlyk:** _sim Rabicho está preso, não tinha sentido deixá-lo livre, até porque eu não vejo o Thiago simplesmente sentando e esperando para ele ser capturado, e as suas perguntas estão respondidas nesse cap, e não eu não desisto nunca de uma fic, posso ficar algum tempo sem postar, mas não vou desistir.__  
><em>

**A todos que leram, comentaram e "favoritaram" minha fic um muito obrigada e mil desculpas pelo atraso enorme, mas eu continuo sem computador em casa, e o tempo que tenho no trabalho para escrever é minimo, eu entrei na justiça contra o carrefour e parece que agora eles vão, pelo menos, me devolver o dinheiro que eu já paquei pelo meu notebook, assim que devolverem eu vou fazer o pedido de outro (em outra loja é claro), então eu sinto muito, mas não posso prometer que os próximos capítulos vão vir rápidos, sinto muito mesmo, beijos a todos.**_  
><em>


	7. O Novo Aluno

**O Novo Aluno**

Assim que os primeiros Grifyndors apareceram na sala comunal se depararam com uma figura estranha, o garoto que deveria ter uns dezessete anos estava encostado no umbral de uma das janelas que davam para o campo de quadribol, seu cabelo era bastante vermelho e comprido, se não soubessem diriam que outro Weasley tinha vindo para Hogwarts.

- Harry? – perguntou uma voz hesitante.

Harry olhou para onde a voz vinha e sorriu para uma Hermione muito surpresa, ele fingiu ignorar os olhares espantados e extremamente curiosos dirigidos a ele.

Vendo que era mesmo Harry, Hermione não conseguiu se conter e correu até ele dando-lhe um abraço apertado, que fez Harry sentir suas costelas protestando, mas ele não disse nada apenas a abraçou de volta.

- Eu não sabia que você já tinha saído da enfermaria, porque você está aqui? – perguntou Hermione num fôlego só.

- Eu sai ontem à noite, e fui selecionado para a Grifinória, estou no último ano como você, assim poderemos estudar juntos. – respondeu Harry sorrindo, um dos poucos sorrisos reais que ele já dera desde que chegou aquela dimensão. – E então quais aulas nós temos hoje?

- Em quais você se matriculou? – perguntou soltando Harry abaixando o rosto com vergonha por tê-lo abraçado.

- Na verdade em nenhuma. – respondeu Harry coçando a cabeça, um gesto que pegara de Rony. – Acho que a professora MacGonagall…

- Quem? – perguntou Hermione confusa, ela nunca ouvira falar que tinham uma professora com esse nome.

- Bem… a diretora desta casa… a com olhar severo que me trouxe aqui… - falou Harry desconcertado, será que MacGonagall não era professora nesse lugar?

- Ah! A professora Dumbledore. – corrigiu Hermione.

- O que? – exclamou Harry surpreso.

- A professora Minerva Dumbledore, ela é casada com o diretor. – disse Hermione piscando em confusão, afinal quem não sabia sobre o casal mais comentado do século?

- Bem, eu acho que tinha esquecido disso. – falou Harry com um sorriso forçado, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? O que mais teria mudado nesse mundo? – Mas então, a professora Dumbledore deve falar comigo hoje antes das aulas. Em quais você está matriculada?

- Em todas que ela pôde se matricular. – falou alguém com desdém, fazendo com que Hermione se encolhesse. – A CDF aí…

- Eu te perguntei alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry interrompendo Lilá, que é quem havia falado, a fazendo se encolher como Hermione tinha feito, é que mesmo Harry não sendo muito alto nem musculoso sua aura de mistério, que parecia o rondar sendo quase palpável, e seu olhar sombrio era algo a se temer.

- E-eu… b-bem, eu achei que você gostaria de saber com quem estava lidando. – retrucou Lilá tentando ser corajosa.

- E eu vejo que a tão alardeada lealdade Grifyndor já não existe mais, já que tratam assim a um colega de casa. – disse Harry, veneno pingando de sua boca, muitos dos grifyndors presentes desviou o olhar depois dessa afirmação. – Não me interessa o que você pensa ou deixe de pensar, Hermione é minha amiga e eu protejo os meus, fique avisada.

Harry viu com satisfação Lilá ficar mortalmente pálida, enquanto os outros alunos o olhavam com cautela e medo, fato que ele não se importou, ele não estava ali para fazer amigos mesmo.

Hermione olhou para Harry como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, era a primeira vez que alguém a defendia, foi com um sorriso radiante e as bochechas coradas que aceitou o braço que Harry lhe estendia, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Juntos eles se encaminharam para o salão principal, deixando muitos grifyndors estupefatos e um em especial furioso.

* * *

><p>Foi divertido para Harry pensar que mesmo aqui em outra dimensão onde ninguém fazia a mínima idéia de quem ele era, ele ainda fosse o centro das atenções, divertido no sentido irônico da coisa claro. Assim que entrou no Salão Pincipal todos os olhares dos alunos que já se encontravam ali e dos professores foram dirigidos a ele e a Hermione, que parecia querer fugir correndo.<p>

Dando um leve aperto no braço que Hermione havia passado pelo dele, ele se dirigiu para a mesa da Grifinória, ignorando categoricamente todos os olhares, puxando a cadeira para que Hermione se sentasse, a fazendo (para seu divertimento) corar absurdamente, ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da dela e mandou um olhar gelado aos curiosos mais próximos, o que fez com que todos parassem de encará-lo, não que ele se importasse é claro, já estava mais do que acostumado com esse tipo de atenção, mas ele não queria deixar Hermione tão desconfortável assim, por mais engraçado que fosse.

Aos poucos o salão foi se enchendo, cochichos e olhares que eram para ser discretos para o novo aluno preenchiam o local, Harry estava bebendo calmamente o seu suco esperando para ver o que aconteceria em seu primeiro dia, quando um Ronald Weasley furioso entrou pelas portas de carvalho, com Gina parecendo assustada e envergonhada atrás dele.

Quando Rony viu Harry sentado calmamente ao lado de Hermione sua fúria pareceu crescer mais ainda, suas orelhas chegando a um novo nível de vermelho, ele marchou diretamente para o garoto novo postando-se na frente dele.

- Você! – praticamente gritou Rony, não se importando em sua fúria que o lugar estava lotado de alunos e professores. - Como ousa se aproveitar da minha irmã?

Foi um golpe duro para Harry ver Rony o olhando daquela forma, no entanto como o Rony de sua dimensão já o havia olhado de forma pior (ele jamais esquecera o dia em que Rony o abandonara sozinho com Hermione), ele se recuperou rapidamente, deixando seu copo em cima da mesa se levantou rapidamente, mas em vez de encarar Rony ele olhou diretamente para Gina.

- Peço desculpas se a constrangi de alguma forma senhorita. – pediu Harry se curvando levemente, fazendo Gina ficar da cor de seus cabelos, ninguém nunca a tinha tratado de forma tão educada antes. – Em minha defesa tudo que posso dizer é que eu não estava em meu perfeito estado de saúde, eu não estava vendo direito e nem pensando, e como a senhorita é ruiva como minha ex-namorada… bem acho que percebe onde esteve meu erro, por isso mais uma vez me perdoe.

O silêncio que se seguiu a sua fala foi intenso, a maioria das pessoas presentes não fazia a mínima idéia do que o garoto novo estava se desculpando e estavam doidos para descobrir, os professores não puderam deixar de estranhar o modo formal de Harry se comportar, aquele tipo de educação só eram conhecidos em puro-sangues, e pelo que eles sabiam nunca ouve uma família bruxa de sobrenome Mallory.

- Você acha o que? Que pode chegar e beijar minha irmã e simplesmente sair assim? Só com uma desculpa? – gritou Rony, sem dar atenção ao fato de que Gina estava a beira de lágrimas de tanta vergonha. – Foi por isso que sua ex te chutou não é? Porque você sai por aí beijando irmãs alheias?

- Não, ela foi assassinada. – falou Harry sem emoção na voz e no rosto, apenas um leve brilho de dor e raiva passando pelos seus olhos, a morte de Gina foi e sempre seria um tema delicado para ele, e ver Gina (mesmo não sendo a _sua _Gina) quase se debulhando em lágrimas também não o ajudava a se acalmar.

Depois da afirmação de Harry tudo que Rony conseguiu fazer foi encará-lo sem saber o que fazer, naqueles tempos era normal para pessoas perderem familiares, no entanto, não muda o fato de que continuava a ser muito doloroso, e o que ele tinha acabado de falar simplesmente foi cruel.

- Senhorita Weasley, por favor, mais uma vez peço que me perdoe, eu não tinha a intenção de constrangê-la a este ponto. – falou Harry sem se importar com o mal estar que havia gerado após sua afirmação. – Se a senhorita quiser pode nos acompanhar no café-da-manhã, para que eu possa me redimir um pouco.

Gina olhou assombrada para aquele garoto, ele parecia tão diferente do que ele era antes, ele ainda era muito bonito com os cabelos ruivos e longos, mas ela com certeza o preferia com os cabelos negros, com um sorriso hesitante ela se sentou a esquerda dele, vendo Granger sorrir a encorajando, Hermione estava sentada a direita de Harry, sem mais delongas Harry se sentou entre as duas e começou a servi-los, para constrangimento das duas, e surpresa também, pois Harry parecia saber exatamente o que elas comiam.

Depois de bufar de raiva tudo que restou a Rony foi se sentar ao lado de seus companheiros de quarto. Era irritante ver o garoto novo sentado ao lado de sua irmã e da garota que ele gostava, mas era melhor ele ficar calado, afinal o cara já o tinha envergonhado o suficiente, afinal os olhares reprobatórios dirigidos a ele eram o suficiente para mantê-lo para baixo.

- Senhor Mallory? – chamou Minerva, ela estava se sentindo extremamente decepcionada com a atuação de um dos membros de sua casa, e seu olhar para Rony antes de abordar Harry dizia exatamente isso, mas agora ela tinha que ver em quais matérias o garoto iria querer cursar. – Nós não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar ontem sobre as aulas que o senhor estaria cursando, então gostaria de saber quais gostaria de assistir.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Runas Antigas, Astronomia, Aritmancia, Poções, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação. – essa última foi mais para entretenimento do que qualquer coisa, ele gostaria de ver como era a Trelawney dessa dimensão e se ela ainda iria prever a morte dele o tempo todo também.

- Eu estarei fazendo seu horário, mas devo lhe avisar que História da Magia é obrigatória. – falou Minerva sorrindo de lado ao ver a careta de Harry. – Por hoje o senhor pode acompanhar os alunos da Grifinória nas aulas de Poções e Feitiços, até a hora do almoço lhe entregarei o seu horário.

- Sim senhora e obrigada. – disse Harry sinceramente, ele sabia que Mac… bem a professora Dumbledore não confiava nele, mas o fato dela tentar ser cordial e lhe dar o benefício da dúvida o deixava extremamente feliz.

Com uma leve diversão Harry percebeu que seu modo de agir chamou a atenção dos alunos da Sonserina, afinal ele estava agindo como qualquer puro sangue agiria. A verdade é que ele era bem mais observador do que qualquer pessoa poderia supor, mesmo Ron e Hermione de sua dimensão não conheciam todos os seus lados.

Tudo que ele fazia agora era simplesmente colocar em prática tudo que aprendera observando Sirius e algumas outras pessoas, como Malfoy, Draco podia ser um idiota preconceituoso, no entanto, ele realmente sabia se portar.

Harry simplesmente não demonstrava o que tinha aprendido, tantos anos com os Durleys o fizeram esconder muitas de suas habilidades, o que acabou o ajudando na Batalha Final, pois Voldemort o subestimara completamente, achando que ele era apenas um aluno mediano, que nunca tinha aprendido nada de muito útil, não que estivesse muito longe da verdade, se Harry dependesse somente do que aprendeu na escola ele seria mais uma vitima da guerra.

Mas naquela dimensão Harry não queria se esconder, ele queria ser ele mesmo, fazer aquilo que ele quisesse, se mostrar completamente, ele não podia deixar de pensar que se ele tivesse ensinado aos amigos tudo que ele havia aprendido por si mesmo talvez eles estariam vivos agora, ele não cometeria o mesmo erro jamais, se tinha algo do qual podia se orgulhar era o fato de que não cometia o mesmo erro duas vezes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gauccy Volpi: <strong>obrigada pelo comentário, realmente uma aventura na câmara secreta vem por aí, já tenho algumas idéias sobre isso, mas vai ser um pouco mais para frente, afinal, o veneno sozinho é difícil de manipular... bem, quanto a Harry e Hermione, eu sinto muito eu simplesmente não consigo vê-los juntos, eu não sei porque já li histórias com casais bem menos prováveis como Sirius/Hermione, mas está acima de mim um Harry/Hermione, acho que eu sempre os vi como irmãos, a Hermione desempenhando o papel de uma espécie de mãe do Harry, mesmo nessa dimensão, com o Harry sendo mais poderoso e ciente disso e a Hemione mais frágil eu ainda não consigo colocá-los juntos, foi mal. O Rony como esse capítulo deixou bem claro vai ser um pé no saco (desculpe o palavreado), mas ele entra nos eixos como sempre aconteceu. É uma boa idéia colocar o Harry como um substituto, vou ver se consigo aprimorar a idéia e encaixá-la na história. Harry decididamente vai ser a nova sensação da escola, vai ser bem divertido escrever isso, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, e o Teddy vai ser o queridinho de toda a Grifinória, kkkkkkk, quase um mascotinho, mas ele vai fazer sua primeira aparição para todos só no próximo capítulo. Eu finalmente consegui comprar um notebook, eu ainda não resolvi o problema com o outro, mas vamos ver no que dá, acho que os capítulos agora vão sair mais depressa, beijos e continue comentando por favor.

**Emmerlyk: **kkkkkkkkkk, não, não foi uma miragem, e esse também não é, sinto muito estar demorando tanto para postar capítulos eu normalmente sou mais rápida, mas agora com um notebook novo acho que vou conseguir postar mais rapidamente, e realmente vai ser fácil para o Harry o próximo ano, tanto ele quanto Rony e Hermione enquanto corriam em busca das Horcrux tiveram que aprender muita coisa, eu sei que não fala muito sobre isso no sétimo livro, mas eu não vejo como eles poderiam ter passado por tudo o que passaram e não ter aprendido um monte de coisas, e como ficou claro nesse capítulo o Harry vai estar mostrando um pouco mais sobre si mesmo, espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo, um abraço

**Lua: **obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe pela demora, vou tentar postar com mais rapidez a partir de agora, e por favor continue comentando, um abraço.

**Nath Tsubasa Evans: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fico feliz que tenha tido coragem de me contar que lê a minha fic, kkkkkkkkkk, boa sorte com sua fic, e continue comentando por favor, um abraço.

**Dudalaet: **obrigada, ainda não tive uma resposta do advogado, e acho que vai demorar um pouco por causa do fim de ano, fico feliz que goste da minha fic e fico mais feliz ainda quando comentam, por isso por favor continue comentando, um abraço.

**Amandaas2005: **novo capítulo saindo do forno agora! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, obrigada por comentar, um abraço, e comente de novo por favor.

**Nanda09: **kkkkkkkkkkk, sim eu também amo o Harry quando ele age de forma mais sombria, é viciante, você vai adorar o próximo capítulo tenho certeza, eu já quase terminei ele, só não sei ainda quando vou postá-lo... kkkkkkkkkkk, brincadeira, assim que terminar ele eu vou postar, bem... quanto ao Six, digamos que ele vai ser um pouco chato por enquanto, mas imagine quando ele descobrir que ele é o Harry? As possibilidades são tantas... quanto ao Remus e a Tonks, digamos que vamos ter um empurrãozinho (na verdade vai ser um EMPURRÃO) do nosso querido Harry, a cena vai ser hilária, mas infelizmente vai ser só depois que todo mundo descobrir sobre ele, lá mais pro final da fic, a história da Gina vai ser explicada em breve, e não você não perdeu nada, eu ainda não expliquei essa parte ainda, e já que você gosta de foras, vamos dizer que nosso amado e fofuxo Teddy vai dar alguns foras, kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Obrigada por comentar, um abraço.

**Giovana PMWS: **droga! Você adivinhou, eu ia colocar isso em alguns capítulos para frente, digamos que o Teddy vai ser uma intensa fonte de foras (tá, nem tanto assim), mas ele também é um menino esperto, um pequeno gênio, ele vai perceber que mesmo parecendo ser, não são as mesmas pessoas que ele conhece, mas ele ainda vai deslizar de vez em quando, estou muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic, por favor continue comentando, mesmo que estrague as surpresas futuras da fic, kkkkkkkkkkkk, brincadeira, eu sinceramente não me importo que tentem adivinhar o que vai acontecer ou deem suas opniões, por isso sinta-se livre para falar o que quiser, um abraço.

**Asuen: **Continueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei , kkkkkkkkkk, obrigada por comentar, e continue comentando nem que seja para puxar minha orelha de novo, um abraço.

**AlineFarrapo: **pode demorar um pouco mais eu sempre continuo, obrigada por comentar, um abraço.

**Lu: **que bom que você gostou, por favor, continue comentando, um abraço.


End file.
